Vampire and the Wizards (Rewrite)
by Kazuki Kay
Summary: Ino bermimpi digigit seorang vampir, dan berubah menjadi makhluk yang sama. Itu adalah mimpi terburuk Ino. Tapi apa jadinya jika mimpi itu benar-benar nyata? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino selanjutnya? Chap 1-5!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Vampire and the Wizards**

 **Author : Kay Yamanaka**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Adventure**

 **Pairing : SasuInoGaa**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : Ino bermimpi digigit seorang vampir, dan berubah menjadi makhluk yang sama. Itu adalah mimpi terburuk Ino. Tapi apa jadinya jika mimpi itu benar-benar nyata? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino selanjutnya?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Vampire and the Wizards belong to Kay Yamanaka**

 **Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC, AU, AH, etc…**

 **A/N : Disini pake sudut pandang Ino sebagai tokoh utamanya ya :D Dan jangan lupa RnR, please? XD**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi itu aku terbangun dengan nafas memburu, teringat mimpiku semalam. Lega rasanya saat bisa terbangun dari mimpi burukku itu.

"Aku haus..." gumamku sambil memegang leherku yang tenggorokan didalamnya terasa sangat kering. Kuambil segelas air putih dari meja dan meneguknya hingga habis. Aneh, masih terasa haus, padahal aku sudah minum air segelas penuh. _'Apa yang terjadi?'_ pikirku. Aku berlari menuju cermin rias di seberang tempat tidur, dan betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati bayangan seseorang yang tak asing. Sosok dibayangan itu terlihat seperti diriku, namun tampak bagaikan mayat dengan mata merah menyala bagaikan darah segar.

Deg!

Aku tersentak menyadari itu bukanlah bayangan seseorang yang mirip denganku. Itu aku! Dan mimpi itu juga.. jangan-jangan, itu bukan sekedar mimpi! Mungkinkah... mungkinkah itu nyata? Mungkinkah aku telah menjadi seperti monster itu? Apakah mungkin kalau aku sudah bukan manusia lagi? MUSTAHIL! Kubuang semua pemikiran anehku dan segera bersiap untuk sekolah.

...

Aku berjalan dengan cepat -hampir berlari bahkan, menuju ke mobil agar tak basah akibat hujan yang lebat. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kiriku, setengah delapan.

"Sial! Aku hampir terlambat!" pekikku panik. Kupacu mobilku lebih cepat menembus lebatnya hujan, syukurlah jalanan pagi ini cukup sepi, hanya perlu menyalip beberapa mobil untuk berhasil sampai kesekolah pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit. Seperti biasa, aku selalu di sambut hangat oleh kedua sahabatku, Shion dan Sara. Kami sudah memulai persahabatan semenjak masih di taman kanak-kanak.

"Ino _-chan_! Hai!" sapa mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Hai! Aku merindukan kalian! Karena libur panjang kemarin kita tak bisa bertemu." aku berlari kecil dan memeluk keduanya bergantian.

"Iya, kami juga merindukanmu, Ino-chan!" seru mereka serempak. Memang, diantara kami, aku-lah yang jarak rumahnya terjauh, aku juga termasuk orang yang jarang keluar karena lebih suka belajar di kamar. Jadilah, mereka lebih sering berkumpul berdua daripada bersamaku.

"Hey! Sejak kapan kau memakai lensa kontak?" sergah Shion dengan tatapan menyelidik yang mengarah pada mataku.

Deg!

Aku teringat akan bayanganku di cermin tadi pagi,"Hm.. ini? Ah ya, aku memang memakainya baru-baru ini. Bagaimana, cocokkah?" terpaksa aku harus berbohong agar mereka tak curiga dengan perubahan warna mataku yang begitu drastis ini.

"Yah, bagus... tapi kenapa harus warna merah, Ino? Apa kau sadar kau sekarang terlihat seperti vampir?" sahut Sara dengan nada tak kalah menyelidik, "Aku juga merasa kulitmu aneh, apa kau sakit selama liburan?"

' _Apa?'_

Aku sedikit terperanjat saat mendengar kata-katanya, tapi apakah itu mungkin? Apakah aku memang sudah jadi seorang vampir? Oh, ayolah! Vampir hanya mitos! Itu hanya ada di film dan dongeng!

Tap,

lamunanku tiba-tiba di buyarkan oleh tepukan seseorang di bahuku. Aku menoleh, dan melihat seorang lelaki tampan tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Ino." sapa Sasuke seraya mencium pipiku kiriku.

"Sasuke _-kuun_!" senyumku lantas mengembang dan kupeluk dia dengan erat, namun entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba mendorongku, "Eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa?" kini aku-lah yang balik bertanya.

"Badanmu sedingin es! Wajahmu juga pucat. Kau yakin tak apa-apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening, tampak meragukanku.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya karena pengaruh cuaca?" aku tersenyum sedikit meringis namun tetap berusaha meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo ke kelas." ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku menuju kelas. Sedangkan kedua sahabatku hanya terdiam memandangi kami, terlihat kebingungan.

...

Ada banyak hal aneh terjadi selama pelajaran berlangsung. Bahkan kadang aku merasa seolah bisa mengetahui sesuatu sebelum hal itu terjadi, misalnya saja ulangan mendadak pada jam terakhir.

' _Gosh! Kenapa tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering? Padahal dicuaca yang sedingin ini, umumnya orang jarang haus, bukan? Tapi kenapa aku terus merasa haus?!'_ teriakku dalam hati.

-V&W-

Di rumah, orangtuaku mengajakku untuk makan malam. Tapi aku benar-benar tak berselera, jadi aku hanya berlalu menuju kamar. Ibuku yang tampaknya heran sekaligus khawatir melihat tingkahku yang tak seperti biasanya pun menyusulku ke kamar.

"Ino-chan, kau kenapa? Ibu lihat kau sedikit aneh beberapa hari ini?"

"Maksud ibu? Aku memang seperti ini, bukan?"

"Yah... ibu hanya merasa kau sedikit berbeda, sayang. Beberapa hari yang lalu kau bahkan mengurung diri di kamar. Ibu sangat khawatir." ucap ibuku lembut.

Namun aku justru bingung dengan ucapan ibuku, meski akhirnya aku hanya mengatakan tak apa untuk sekedar menenangkan hatinya. Sayangnya ibuku mengerutkan dahi yang menjadi pertanda ia tak percaya akan ucapanku. Kupeluk ibu untuk lebih meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik saja. Namun pelukan itu justru membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, tenggorokanku serasa mengkerut, dan hidungku tak henti-hentinya mencium aroma yang selama ini membuatku jijik, tapi kali ini justru tercium lezat bagiku. Darah. _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'_

Segera setelah ibu keluar dari kamar, aku melompati jendela kamarku seperti biasa, untuk sekedar menenangkan diri sekaligus menghirup udara segar untuk mengalihkan pikiranku.

...

Baru beberapa meter jarakku dari rumah, aku bertemu sepasang pria dan wanita yang tak henti-hentinya menatapku, seolah ada yang aneh dari penampilanku. Ah! Tapi menampilanku memang agak aneh, tampak seperti mayat hidup semacam ini. Aku tak heran mereka menatapku seperti itu. Namun aku lebih memilih untuk acuh pada sekitarku, sebelum sang pria yang menatapku itu memanggil.

"Hei! _Miss?_ " Panggil pria yang sejak tadi memandangiku.

" _Me?_ " tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, kau! Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" seru si wanita dengan nada yang lembut.

Dengan ragu aku melangkah kearah mereka. Hingga cukup dekat dan aku bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Sang pria, mengenakan celana jeans biru dipadukan dengan baju hitam polos. Sedangkan si wanita, mengenakan gaun pendek tanpa lengan berwarna hijau muda. Sang pria memiliki mata berbeda warna (hitam dan merah) dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi, si wanita memiliki mata hitam dengan rambut cokelat pendek. Dan… kulit mereka putih pucat, persis seperti kulitku sekarang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku ramah.

"Bolehkah saya menyentuh tanganmu?" pinta si wanita hati-hati.

Meski bingung dan sedikit ragu, namun kuturuti saja permintaannya. Tak lama kulihat mereka bercakap-cakap, aku tak yakin bahasa apa yang mereka gunakan, tapi wajah mereka kelihatan terkejut sekaligus sedikit khawatir.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Nona, kurasa kau harus ikut kami!" ucap pria itu yang langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari, lari mereka benar-benar secepat kilat. Belum sempat aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku sudah mendapati diriku didalam sebuah ruangan yang terang benderang dan tampak seperti ruang tamu disebuah rumah.

"A-apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kami hanya ingin melindungimu. Diluar sana tak aman untukmu dan bagi orang lain yang tak tahu siapa dirimu yang sekarang." jawab sang wanita dengan lembut. Kini aku mengerutkan kening, heran dengan apa yang mereka maksud. Memangnya apa yang salah denganku?

"Memangnya ada apa denganku? Dan, siapa kalian sebenarnya?!"

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, dan ini isteriku, Rin. Kami sama seperti dirimu yang sekarang, seorang vampir. Jadi tak usah takut, kami tak akan menyakitimu." jawab pria itu dengan tenangnya. Si wanita –Rin- yang tadinya sempat menghilang sebentar, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingku dengan membawa secangkir penuh minuman berwarna merah, baunya seperti darah. Dan kurasa itu memang darah. Dia menyuruhku untuk meminumnya, awalnya aku merasa jijik, namun setelah kurasakan setetes... tidak buruk juga. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik aku telah berhasil menghabiskan segelas darah tersebut. Kini rasa hausku telah hilang. Jadi itu yang kubutuhkan, _huh_? Darah? Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang monster!

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Rin lembut.

"Tidak buruk. Lumayan enak juga." jawabku asal.

"Tentu saja, tapi ingatlah… jangan pernah kau membunuh manusia hanya karena haus akan darah!" Kakashi memperingatkan.

Aku mengangguk. Mana mungkin aku membunuh orang? Itu hanya akan semakin membuatku menjadi seorang monster! "Tapi... darimana kalian dapat darah tadi? Tadi itu darah manusia, bukan?"

"Hm. Aku mendapatkan darah itu dari para pendonor di Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja sebagai dokter." Jawab Rin.

"Kau dokter?!" mataku terbelalak. Terkejut tentu saja. Dia vampir! Vampir! Mana mungkin menjadi dokter! Hei, ayolah? Jangan bercanda!

"Ya. Sejak enam puluh tahun yang lalu."

Sejak enam puluh tahun yang lalu? Memangnya berapa usia wanita itu? Padahal ia tampak berusia sekitar duapuluh lima tahun atau semacamnya.

"Memangnya berapa usia kalian?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku… seratus lima tahun, sedangkan Rin, sembilan pulun delapan tahun. Dan berapa usiamu sendiri, err..?"

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Aku enam belas tahun. Tujuh belas tepatnya, dibulan september nanti."

"Dia masih muda sekali, Kakashi. Bagaimana bisa monster itu mengubah anak seusianya?" bisik Rin pada suaminya -yang entah bagaimana aku bisa mendengar bisikan mereka.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tentu saja, melindungi dia seperti yang lainnya."

"Jadi kita harus membawanya pergi dari sini?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya kau yang menjelaskan padanya." Kakashi menghela nafas lalu memandangiku.

"Ino-chan..." Rin kini berbalik kearahku, menatapku dengan serius, "Kami minta kau ikut bersama kami untuk pergi dari kota ini, malam ini juga!"

"APA?! Apa maksudnya itu? Pergi kemana? Aku bahkan tak mengenal kalian! Kenapa aku harus mengikuti kalian?!" aku bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Bagaimana tidak? Aku baru saja bertemu mereka dan mereka sudah ingin aku ikut dengan mereka? Meski aku vampir sekalipun, aku tak bisa sembarang mengikuti orang asing dan meninggalkan keluargaku begitu saja!

"Akan berbahaya jika kau terus tinggal disini, Ino!"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku!" seruku.

"Bukan hanya kau yang dalam bahaya jika kau ada disini! Tapi orangtuamu, teman-teman, dan semua orang yang ada didekatmu juga akan dalam bahaya."

"Apa?"

"Dia benar, Ino. Vampir yang menggigitmu pasti akan memburumu kembali untuk dibunuh atau dijadikan bawahannya, dan dia pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk menangkapmu, bahkan menggunakan orang terdekatmu." sahut Kakashi berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Tapi.. aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja! Mereka bisa saja dalam bahaya jika aku pergi!"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, Ino- _chan_." ucap Rin kembali lembut,"kami akan mengantarmu kembali untuk berkemas. Kau bisa menulis surat untuk mereka, tulis saja apapun yang bisa membuat mereka yakin kau baik-baik saja sebelum kita pergi."

Aku tertunduk lemah,"Baiklah.."

-V&W-

Masih dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikiranku, aku bergegas membereskan barang-barangku dan menulis dua buah surat, untuk kedua orangtuaku, dan... untuk Sasuke.

"Cepatlah, Ino-chan! Kita harus ke bandara sekarang!" bisik Rin padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatan menulisku.

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai. Kita bisa pergi sekarang." ucapku lirih.

...

Kami tengah melaju dengan mobil hitam itu saat aku berteriak untuk meminta mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah megah bergaya Jepang klasik dengan sedikit campuran gaya modern.

"Ada apa lagi? Kita harus bergegas!" seru Kakashi meski ia tetap menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Aku ingin... menemui Sasuke-kun untuk yang terakhir kalinya." ujarku lirih. "Bolehkah?"

Mereka berpandangan sebentar, tampak berpikir. Namun akhirnya keduanya mengangguk. "Cepatlah!" Rin mengingatkan.

"Um." Aku mengangguk mantap.

...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ku ketuk pintu besar itu dengan hati-hati. Aku memang sengaja tak menggunakan bel, karena takut membangunkan semua anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ku ketuk lagi pintu itu. Namun tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Siapa yang masih terjaga jam segini? Kini kucoba mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Sasuke. Namun sama seperti pintu yang kuketuk barusan. Tak ada balasan. Sepertinya ia sudah tidur.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melompat ke atas dan masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang kebetulan tak dikunci. Kulihat sosok tampan itu tampak terlelap dengan damai, rasanya aku tak sanggup meninggalkannya. Aku benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu.

Plukk!

Sebuah bingkai foto terjatuh dari tangannya. Kulirik foto yang terpampang disana, seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah memeluk seorang gadis pirang yang tertawa bahagia.

Tes!

Setitik cairan bening terjatuh dari pelupuk mataku dan menetes dilantai. Meninggalkannya adalah hal tersulit, bukan berarti meninggalkan kedua orangtuaku itu mudah, tapi... tetap saja berbeda.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk meletakkan kembali bingkai foto tadi bersama surat yang telah kutulis sebelumnya didalam genggamannya. Cup! Kucium pipinya sekilas, lalu kukecup bibirnya dengan lembut sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ayo kita pergi!" seruku dengan cairan bening mengalir deras dikedua pipiku.

...

 **Konoha Airport. 02:00 A.M**

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya kami sampai dibandara. Sudah menjelang pagi, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku tak mengantuk sama sekali. Segera kami memasuki bandara untuk memeriksa jadwal penerbangan, karena menurut Kakashi dan Rin kami harus segera pergi dari kota ini. Tapi sepertinya kami belum beruntung kali ini, penerbangan terakhir ke Tokyo sudah lepas landas beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini kami harus menunggu pukul 6 pagi untuk penerbangan selanjutnya.

"Sial! Kalau begini kita akan lebih lama berada ditempat ini!" gerutu Kakashi sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disebuah bangku bandara.

Rin mengikutinya duduk perlahan, kemudian meyentuh bahu Kakashi,"Sabar, kita tunggu saja. Sebaiknya kita ke hotel disekitar sini, kita juga masih perlu memberi banyak penjelasan pada Ino- _chan_." ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arahku dengan dagunya. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Akhirnya kami sepakat untuk menginap disalah satu hotel yang berada disamping bandara. Disana, mereka menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tentang vampir-vampir jahat yang sering membunuh manusia, para _werewolf_ yang membenci kaum vampir, dan musuh lain kaum vampir yaitu... penyihir. Menurut mereka, ada beberapa kelompok vampir yang suka mengubah manusia menjadi vampir untuk memperbanyak anggota kelompoknya, dan kemungkinan salah satu dari merekalah yang mengubahku. Mereka sendiri belum yakin vampir mana yang melakukan itu, tapi yang pasti, jika suatu hari nanti aku bertemu dengan penciptaku... aku pasti bisa merasakannya. Itu yang mereka katakan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya aku bisa mengerti persoalan yang tengah kami hadapi saat ini. Itulah mengapa mereka menjauhkanku dari orang-orang terdekatku, mereka tak ingin keluargaku dalam bahaya. Padahal selama ini aku selalu beranggapan bahwa hal-hal semacam hantu, penyihir, vampir, atau bahkan _werewolf_ itu hanya ada dalam dongeng, hanya karangan orang untuk menghibur maupun menakuti anak-anak. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan terlibat didalamnya, bahkan menjadi salah satunya.

-V&W-

Di bandara Tokyo, kami telah disambut oleh seorang gadis bercepol dua dan pria muda yang memiliki kulit pucat dan berambut hitam kelam. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, usia mereka sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun. Tapi aku tak yakin usia mereka benar-benar seperti kelihatannya.

"Kau benar, nona. Usia kami memang tak semuda yang terlihat." ucap sang pemuda sambil tersenyum, seolah bisa mendengar apa yang kupikirkan.

"Tak perlu terkejut, Sai memang bisa membaca pikiran." ujar sang gadis, "Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Tenten, Hatake Tenten. Dan ini adalah adikku, Hatake Sai. Sebenarnya kami bukan saudara kandung, hanya anak angkat dari Kakashi."

"Begitukah? Aku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal." Aku memperkenalkan diri seraya ber- _ojigi_.

"Tidak, bukan lagi." seru Kakashi. "Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Hatake Ino, karena sejak hari ini, kau sudah menjadi anggota keluarga kami. Kami juga akan segera mengurus berkas dan sebagainya untuk memasukkanmu kedalam kartu keluarga."

"Keluarga Hatake?"

"Ya. Sekarang mari kita pulang." ajak Rin bersemangat sambil menarik tanganku menuju mobil _silver_ yang terparkir tak jauh dari bandara.

...

Kami sampai dihalaman sebuah _mansion_ besar bergaya eropa, disana telah berdiri empat orang lain yang berkumpul dan menyambut kami. Aku diajak memasuki mansion besar yang membuatku terperangah karena keindahan interiornya itu.

"Ino-chan, ini sebagian anggota keluarga kita." ucap Rin sambil memperkenalkan mereka satu per satu padaku.

"Ini…" ia menunjuk kearah seorang gadis cantik berambut tak lazim, yaitu merah muda pendek, "adalah Sakura. Ia baik, tapi jangan buatnya marah." kemudian ia menunjuk kearah pemuda pirang dengan senyum lima jarinya, "Dan ini adalah Naruto. Dia berisik, tapi sebenarnya cukup kuat dan bisa diandalkan."

"Hai, Ino- _chan_!" seru Naruto sambil lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Mereka berdua adalah si kembar, Neji dan Hinata." Rin melanjutkan sambil menunjuk kearah dua gadis- ralat! Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah dan mata mirip, meski raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat bertolak belakang. "Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa orang lagi, tapi mereka ada di Konoha untuk menjaga orangtuamu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, ada lagi yang perlu kau tau, Ino-chan!" seru Tenten tiba-tiba.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Hm?"

"Kami semua- tidak! Ralat! Kita semua, memiliki kelebihan masing-masing yang berbeda." ujarnya bersemangat, "Misalnya aku, bisa memanipulasi senjata yang digunakan musuh atau bahkan teman."

"Memanipulasi?"

"Um.. mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku bisa mengendalikan maupun merusak senjata itu sesukaku. Kecuali untuk senjata-senjata yang berasal dari anggota tubuh mereka sendiri. Dan Sai, kau sudah tahu sebelumnya kan, ia adalah seorang _mind reader_ , jadi ia bisa membaca pikiran _siapapun_!" ucapnya dengan menekankan pada kata 'siapapun'.

"Lalu Rin –err, maksudku ibu, ia adalah seorang _remote viewer_. Ia bisa melihat masalalu seseorang hanya dengan menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh orang itu."

Aku tertegun. Jadi karena itu ia bisa mengetahui tentang aku yang sudah menjadi vampir? Tapi kenapa dia tak tahu siapa yang mengubahku?

"Kakashi –ugh, ayah, bisa menghipnotis orang lain dengan membuat ilusi pada pikiran mereka." Tenten masih melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sedangkan Sakura, jika dia sampai marah, dia bisa menghancurkan sebuah gedung hanya dengan tinjunya. Kau harus hati-hati padanya." Tenten berbisik, namun tampaknya yang orang yang dibicarakan mendengar, karena sekarang Sakura memberikan sebuah _deathglare_ pada Tenten yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran.

"Hei! Kapan kau menjelaskan kelebihanku padanya!" seru Naruto tak sabar.

"Jelaskan sendiri!" bentak Tenten tak peduli, membuat pemuda pirang itu _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Huh! Tidak adil! Aku.. bisa menggandakan diri! Seperti ini!" serunya bersemangat. Sesaat kemudian, ruangan itu telah dipenuhi si durian pirang. Aku hanya bisa tenganga dibuatnya. _'Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu?'_

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa!" pekik Tenten tiba-tiba, "Mereka berdua.." ujarnya seraya menunjuk dengan jarinya yang hampir mengenai mata Neji, "bisa melihat tembus pandang loh!"

"Apa?" dengan paniknya aku menutupi bagian-bagian sensitif tubuhku dengan kedua tangan. Seluruh anggota keluarga diruangan itu, minus Neji, tertawa geli melihat kelakuanku.

"Tenanglah, Ino-chan. Kemampuan kami bukan seperti itu, kami hanya bisa melihat aura dari tubuh seseorang." suara lembut Hinata menjelaskan.

"Dan kau adalah yang kami cari selama ini." ujar Neji, "Kemampuanmu dalam melihat masa depan sangat langka, kami beruntung kau tak bergabung dengan kelompok-kelompok jahat."

"Benarkah?" aku ternganga tak percaya. Mereka semua mengangguk pasti.

Drrtt…! Drrttt..!

Ponselku tiba-tiba saja bergetar cukup lama, menandakan seseorang sedang berusaha meneleponku, kulirik nama yang tertera dilayar itu. Dan kini tubuhku menegang.

"Kau kenapa, Ino- _chan_?" tanya Hinata khawatir, aku hanya menatap kosong kearah mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." gumamku lirih.

"Angkat saja." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk. Setelah menarik nafas cukup dalam, aku menggerakkan ibu jariku perlahan menuju tombol hijau diponselku. Kuletakkan benda mungil itu ditelingaku setelah yakin bahwa tombol hijau telah tertekan olehku. "Halo?"

"Ino! Dimana kau sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya dengan surat yang kutemukan tadi pagi? Aku menelepon orangtuamu dan mereka bilang hanya menemukan surat tergeletak diatas meja belajarmu. Jangan main-main seperti ini! Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, aku tak suka permainan kabur-kaburan semacam ini!" seru pemuda dari seberang sana. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , maaf... maafkan aku. Aku... tak bisa pulang." jawabku lirih. Aku yakin kekasihku yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi itu tengah terkejut atas jawabanku barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu itu, hah?! Jangan membuat orang lain khawatir!"

"Aku.. aku… tidak ada apa-apa!" seruku cepat seraya memutuskan panggilan dan mematikan ponselku begitu saja.

' _Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun.'_

-V&W-

Semua anggota keluarga kini tengah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, sekolah dan bekerja tentu saja. Kecuali aku dan Rin yang beberapa hari ini mengurung diri di _mansion_ , lebih tepatnya aku yang dikurung sementara dan Rin yang menjaga sekaligus mengajariku cara bertahan hidup sebagai vampir yang tak minum darah manusia. Aku belum diizinkan bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat sementara nafsu makanku belum teratasi. Rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengendalikan rasa haus yang selalu muncul saat berpapasan dengan manusia. Aroma darah segar itu begitu terasa membakar tenggorokanku. Aroma darah yang entah berapa lama berada dalam lemari pendingin sama sekali tak sebanding dengan darah segar yang masih hangat. Oh! Sepertinya aku harus lebih lama berlatih mengendalikan rasa hausku ini.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba sekelebat gambar-gambar aneh muncul dalam pikiranku, seperti sebuah video singkat yang acak dan hal itu membuatku tersentak.

"Ada apa? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Rin yang terkejut dengan sikapku.

"Aku... ya! Aku melihat sesuatu!" ucapku dengan sedikit panik.

"Apa? Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihat... tiga orang, dua orang diantaranya lebih tinggi tinggi. Mereka mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka, aku tak bisa melihat yang satu dengan jelas, yang satu lagi juga sama, tapi aku bisa melihat gigi-gigi berbentuk taring saat ia menyeringai. Kurasa yang seorang lagi perempuan, karena rambut merah panjangnya tergerai keluar dari jubahnya. Mereka... sepertinya menuju kerumahku!"

"Apa mereka sangat dekat?"

"Tidak! Mungkin sekitar 4 atau 5 kilometer, tapi mereka sangat cepat, dan aku yakin.. tujuan mereka adalah rumahku! Mereka mengincar orangtuaku! Aku harus memperingatkan mereka!" teriakku panik.

"Jangan gegabah, Ino!" seru Rin sambil menahan kedua bahuku. "Sudah ada yang menjaga mereka! Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Aku menoleh padanya dengan tatapan ragu, "Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja." Ia tersenyum lembut sambil melepaskan cengramannya pada bahuku.

"Beritahu aku jika kau melihat sesuatu lagi."

"Hn."

…..

Aku merasa sangat gelisah saat ini, aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku, membuat Rin dan yang lain terus menatapku dengan heran.

"Ino-chan, sebaiknya kau duduk. Orangtuamu akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Tenten menenangkanku.

"Tenten benar, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Sakura ikut menyetujui perkataan Tenten. Aku juga berusaha meyakini perkataan mereka, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya masih ada perasaan tak enak.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi terjadi, gambar-gambar singkat bagaikan sebuah video itu kembali muncul dipikiranku, seolah menjawab perasaan gelisahku sejak tadi.

"Rin- _san_!" teriakku histeris. Aku lupa kalau pendengaran mereka begitu tajam.

"Jangan berteriak, dan jangan panggil aku dengan Rin- _san_ , panggil saja "ibu". Sekarang jelaskanlah, apalagi yang kau lihat?"

"Aku salah mengenai yang tadi siang! Mereka tidak mengincar orangtuaku. Mereka… mengincar Sasuke!"

"APA?!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Sial! Aku lupa tak menugaskan beberapa vampir untuk menjaga rumah Sasuke. Aku akan segera menghubungi mereka!" seru Kakashi sedikit panik.

"Terlambat!" ucapku dengan pandangan kosong. "Mereka sudah membawanya."

"Masih ada kemungkinan belum terlambat!" sanggah Kakashi.

Aku kini hanya tertunduk lemah. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan vampir-vampir itu lakukan jika berhasil menculik Sasuke. Mungkinkah mereka akan mengubahnya? Atau justru membunuhnya? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal buruk apapun padanya! Tidak pada Sasuke-ku!

"Aku akan menyelematkan Sasuke- _kun_!" seruku dengan mantap. Tapi Naruto menghentikanku.

"Aku yang akan menyelamatkannya. Kau.. tunggu disini!" ucapnya dengan nada serius. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang biasanya kulihat.

"Aku ikut, Naruto!" seru Sakura yang bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Naruto dan aku.

"Ayo, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Ingat! Jangan gegabah! Mereka bukan lawan sembarangan!" ucap Rin mengingatkan.

"Kami tahu." sahut mereka bersamaan sebelum melesat keluar tanpa aba-aba apapun.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Halo, semua! Masih adakah yang ingat dengan fanfic yang pernah Kay publish di akun "Kay Yamanaka" ini?

Jadi, sebenarnya Kay cuma mau publish chapter terbaru disini. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi (dan dibaca lagi dari awal), Kay memutuskan untuk me-rewrite fanfic ini. Perubahannya gak terlalu banyak sih, untuk memperbaiki penulisan dan beberapa alur yang Kay rasa ganjil ^^V

Sekian dari Kay, jangan lupa Read & Review! ^,V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya~

Aku bermimpi digigit oleh makhluk mengerikan, dan saat bangun aku melihat diriku tampak seperti monster itu. Dijalan aku bertemu sepasang suami-isteri yang mengaku sebagai vampir, dan menyatakan bahwa aku telah sama seperti mereka.

Aku dibawa pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan menjadi anggota keluarga mereka. Disana aku diperkenalkan dengan anggota keluarga lain yang merupakan anak angkat pasangan itu. Menurut mereka, kami semua memiliki kelebihan yang berbeda.

Aku mampu melihat masa depan. Dan aku melihat kekasihku, Sasuke, diculik oleh tiga orang berjubah hitam. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya, namun dihentikan oleh Naruto dan Sakura yang memilih pergi ke Konoha untuk menyelamatkannya. Apa yang akan diperbuat mereka pada Sasuke? Berhasilkah Naruto dan Sakura menyelamatkannya?

-V&W-

 **Title : Vampire and the Wizards**

 **Author : Kay Yamanaka**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Adventure**

 **Pairing : SasuInoGaa**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : Ino bermimpi digigit seorang vampir, dan berubah menjadi makhluk yang sama. Itu adalah mimpi terburuk Ino. Tapi apa jadinya jika mimpi itu benar-benar nyata? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino selanjutnya?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Vampire and the Wizards belong to Kay Yamanaka/Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC, AU, AH, etc…**

 **A/N : Disini pake sudut pandang Ino sebagai tokoh utamanya ya :D Dan jangan lupa RnR, please?** **XD**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **Chapter 2**

Perasaanku kini semakin tak karuan, aku benar-benar takut jika sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya. Aku pasti akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri seumur hidupku. Tenten dan Hinata sudah berusaha menenangkanku sejak tadi dan membawaku kekamar, namun aku masih belum bisa tenang. Aku tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya.

"Sasuke- _san_ akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." ucap Hinata menenangkan sembari mengusap bahuku lembut.

"Dia tidak akan baik-baik saja jika mereka berhasil, Hinata!" seru Tenten dari arah belakangku.

"Tenten!" bentak Hinata. Baru kali ini aku melihat gadis lemah lembut itu membentak seseorang, apalagi saudarinya sendiri.

"Apa? Kita toh tak akan bisa membohonginya, jika memang waktunya dia akan melihatnya sendiri. Apa kau lupa dia bisa melihat masa depan?"

"Apa maksud kalian sebenarnya?! Jelaskan padaku!" seruku menghentikan perdebatan mereka seketika.

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu berucap dengan lirih, "Jika Naruto- _kun_ dan Sakura- _chan_ gagal, mereka akan mengubah Sasuke- _san_."

"APA?! Mengubahnya menjadi apa?"

"Menjadi seperti kita, tentu saja." sahut Tenten tegas.

"Tapi mungkin... dia akan diperalat untuk melawan kita." lanjut Hinata.

Mataku terbelalak. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke sampai menjadi musuh kami. Itu tak boleh terjadi!

"Naruto dan Sakura pasti berhasil menyelamatkannya." Ucap Rin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dikamarku.

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin mereka sempat. Sekarang mereka masih dipesawat, dan kemungkinan Sasuke sudah berhasil mereka culik!"

"Jangan pesimis begitu! Disana masih ada anggota keluarga yang lain, mereka pasti sempat menyelamatkannya!" seru Hinata dengan yakin.

"Tapi…"

Sebelum aku selesai bicara, tangan Tenten sudah membekap mulutku seraya membentak, "Diamlah!"

Tak ingin mereka lebih marah, aku memutuskan untuk diam. Namun dalam pikiranku tetap saja banyak hal berkecamuk, terlebih lagi karena sampai sekarang aku belum mendapat penglihatan baru.

"Minumlah!" ujar Tenten sambil menyodorkan segelas penuh darah donor padaku. Aku menggeleng, namun tubuhku rupanya berpikiran lain. Tanganku bergerak cepat menyeruput gelas ditangan Tenten dan menenggak isinya sampai habis.

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kurasa sedikit lebih baik. Terimakasih." Ucapku tulus. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia melesat meninggalkanku sendirian dikamar. Tunggu! Sendirian? Kemana Rin dan Hinata? Rupanya mereka sudah melesat lebih dulu daripada Tenten. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka tampak panik?

Aku melesat dengan cepat menyusul mereka keruang keluarga dan menemukan Tenten serta semua anggota (minus Naruto dan Sakura) tengah berkumpul disana, tampak berbicara serius. Namun semua mengalihkan pandangan kearahku saat mendengar langkah kakiku mendekat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu!" perintah Neji.

"Jangan berteriak padanya, Neji." Ucap Rin lembut, "Hinata?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis berambut indigo itu, seolah memberi kode melalui tatapan matanya.

Hinata mengangguk seraya bangkit dan membawaku kekamar dengan sedikit paksaan karena aku sedikit memberontak.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku sambil terus memberontak, namun cengkraman Hinata rupanya lebih kuat.

"Tolong menurut saja, Ino- _chan_! ini juga demi kebaikanmu."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah.." diseretnya aku masuk kekamar dan mengunci pintu tersebut, lalu duduk diatas tempat tidurku. "Ino-chan, kau masih sangat muda dan masih belum stabil. Jadi tolong ikuti saja perkataan mereka, biar kami yang mengurus semua ini. Kau tak usah ikut campur." pintanya dengan lembut.

Tapi aku, seorang Ino tak mungkin menurut begitu saja, bukan? "Setidaknya izinkan aku mengetahui apa yang kalian diskusikan!"

"Kau akan tahu, Ino- _chan_. Tapi bukan sekarang.."

"Kapan? Tolong beritahu aku, Hinata- _chan_?!"

"Tunggu sampai ayah sendiri yang menjelaskan padamu. Bukan porsiku menjelaskan hal itu. Sekarang kita akan menunggu disini untuk sementara, kau bisa memberitahuku jika melihat sesuatu lagi, oke?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku yang akhirnya menyerah hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menuruti kata-katanya.

...

Selamaman kami berada dikamar, menunggu jika nantinya Kakashi memutuskan untuk memberitahuku tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan menunggu seandainya aku mendapat penglihatan baru. Aku sudah memutari ruangan ini berpuluh-puluh kali, tapi semua masih sama. Tak ada Kakashi, tak ada penglihatan baru. Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?

Deg!

Sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul dipikiranku, membuatku menghentikan langkahku seketika.

"Tidak... tidak boleh... tidak...! Mereka akan mengubah Sasuke- _kun_!" pekikku seraya berbalik ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan horor. "Kita harus segera menyelamatkannya!" teriakku lagi. Dengan langkah cepat aku menuju kearah pintu, ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyelamatkan kekasihku. Namun tangan Hinata menahan lenganku.

"Jelaskan apa yang kau lihat!" perintahnya.

"Tidak ada waktu! Mereka akan segera mengubahnya! Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka!" Aku berusaha menyentakkan tanganku, namun tenaga gadis itu lebih kuat.

"Diam disini! Aku akan memanggil mereka!" serunya seraya melesat keluar, dan dalam beberapa detik ia kembali bersama semua anggota keluarga (masih minus Naruto dan Sakura).

"Apa benar kau melihat mereka akan mengubahnya?" tanya Kakashi.

Aku menggeleng, kemudian menatap mereka, "Aku melihatnya tengah kesakitan, kurasamereka sudah menggigitnya." Jawabku lirih.

"APA?" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Sepertinya Naruto dan Sakura terlambat!" ujar Sai seraya menoleh kearah Kakashi. Pria bermasker itu mengangguk, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan padaku.

"Dimana mereka berada? Apa kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Entahlah, penglihatan itu hanya sekilas, tapi firasatku mengatakan mereka ada dikota ini!"

"Sial!" geram Kakashi. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol diponselnya untuk menghubungi Naruto dan Sakura yang masih berada di Konoha. "Naruto, Sakura, segera kembali! Mereka sudah tak ada disana!" serunya pada Naruto yang berada diseberang telepon.

"Aku tahu! Karena itu kami sedang dibandara!" sahut Naruto yang terdengar jelas oleh kami.

"Baiklah. Segera kembali, mungkin kami akan membutuhkan kalian!"

"Kami mengerti!"

Tut! Tut! Sambungan terputus.

"Ino, kau ikut dengan kami! Kita harus segera menemukan Sasuke sebelum dia berubah sempurna dan menjadi pengikut Akatsuki!"

"Akatsuki?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tiga vampir yang kau lihat menculik Sasuke- _san_ itu adalah anggota terkuat akatsuki." Jelas Tenten.

"Baik, aku akan ikut!" Jawabku mantap.

-V&W-

Hari masih sore, kami bergegas menuju ketempat dimana Sasuke disekap. Namun, baru setengah jalan kami sudah dihadang oleh empat vampir yang menculiknya. Tiga anggota terkuat Akatsuki. Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin!

"Hmm... Ada anggota baru rupanya?" ucap Juugo dengan senyum sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sentak Sai. "Minggir! Jangan halangi jalan kami!" serunya lagi.

Suigetsu ikut tersenyum mengejek, "Kheh! Sudah berani melawan rupanya kau, bocah?" ucapnya dengan nada sarkastis.

"Memangnya kenapa jika iya?"

"Sai, cukup! Biar aku yang mengurus ini." Ucap Kakashi dengan tenang.

"Hatake.. Kakashi. Ingin jadi pahlawan lagi, un?" tanya Karin dengan nada mengejek,"Padahal kau tak lebih dari seorang pencuri! Selalu mencuri ciptaan kami dan menjadikannya keluargamu! Cih! Menggelikan!"

"Tapi, sayang sekali... kali ini kau tak akan berhasil, Kakashi! Sasuke milik kami. Sepenuhnya!" Lanjut Juugo.

"Sasuke yang lama sudah mati. Yang ada sekarang adalah Sasuke anggota _Akatsuki_! Sasuke... kemarilah!" teriak Suigetsu sambil menyeringai. Dan dari arah belakang mereka, aku dapat melihat siluet seseorang melangkah dengan santainya. Sosok dalam gelap itu perlahan mendekat, menunjukkan sosok nyatanya. Mataku melebar seketika saat melihatnya...

"Sasuke _-kun_!" Gumamku lirih. Hampir saja aku melesat dan memeluknya andai saja keluarga baruku tak menghentikan.

"Hentikan, Ino! Dia sudah bukan Sasuke yang kau kenal!" seru Kakashi.

" _No! He's my Sasuke!_ " teriakku mengabaikan peringatan mereka."Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke tampak berjalan mendekat kearahku, mengabaikan tatapan tajam keluargaku. Dengan senyum lembut, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Ino?" panggilnya.

"Kau mengingatku, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Merasa pegangan Kakashi dan yang lainnya mengendor, aku dengan cepat berlari mendekati Sasuke. Kuraih tangannya dan tersenyum. Kupeluk tubuh yang sangat kurindukan itu dengan erat, menumpahkan setiap emosi yang kurasakan.

Dan untuk sejenak, aku melupakan keberadaan Akatsuki...

Brukk!

"Ukh!"

"Arrghhh!"

Suara erangan suara yang tak asing itu mengusikku. Seolah menarikku menuju alam sadar. Kulepaskan pelukanku dari Sasuke dan berbalik. Dan mataku terbelalak sempurna saat melihat keluarga angkatku tengah terkapar tak jauh dari sana. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka ditaklukkan. Dan entah kenapa aku sama sekali tak mendengar bunyi pertarungan mereka?

"Kakashi! Rin!" pekikku panik. Aku baru saja berniat menolong mereka andai saja genggaman tangan Sasuke tak lebih kuat hingga membuatku tertahan dan kembali masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, Ino. Bergabunglah dengan kami, kita akan terus bersama selamanya." Ucapnya meyakinkan meski kedua lengan kekarnya terus menahanku yang memberontak dalam pelukannya.

"Apa? Tidak! Hentikan para Akatsuki itu! Keluargaku akan mati!" teriakku histeris. Dengan sebuah hentakan kuat, aku berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan berlari menuju tempat keluargaku terpojok.

Dengan kemampuan beladiri yang pernah diajari Neji padaku, tanpa berpikir lagi aku menyerang mereka bertiga sendirian. Meski aku yakin tak mungkin sanggup mengalahkan Akatsuki, tapi setidaknya aku pasti bisa mengulur waktu demi pemulihan luka mereka.

Pertarungan berlangsung cukup sengit dengan aku yang beberapa kali terhantam ketanah akibat serangan mereka yang begitu kuat dan tanpa ampun. Dari sudut mata, dapat kulihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri tenang dengan sebuah seringai licik terpatri diwajahnya. Mata merah berkilat itu menatapku tanpa ekspresi. _'Kami-sama, apa Sasuke-ku telah hilang dari tubuh itu?'_

Dengan gerakan cepat dan begitu tiba-tiba, ia melesat kearahku yang sudah mulai kepayahan. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram leherku dengan begitu erat dan mendorongku dengan keras hingga dapat kurasakan nyeri pada punggungku yang menghantam sebuah pohon besar hingga pohon itu patah.

Aku tak bisa melawan. Tenagaku sudah terkuras habis, ditambah lagi ia baru saja diubah dan masih begitu kuat. Sementara keluargaku berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah, ketiga anggota Akatsuki lainnya hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan. Rasanya leherku sudah hampir putus akibat cengkeraman Sasuke yang begitu kuat. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, aku mencoba untuk balik mencengkeram lehernya dan menghantamkannya kesebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempatku tercekik tadi.

Brakkkk!

Brugh!

"Ukh!"

Berkali-kali kami saling menghantam satu sama lain, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, aku masih berusaha menyadarkannya. Berharap Sasuke yang dulu kembali lagi...

"Sasuke- _kun_.. akh! Sa-sayang.. Sadarlah, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Bruakk!

"Ukh! Ku... mohon... sadarlah.." ucapku lirih dengan leher tercekik olehnya.

"Sasuke _mu_ tak ada disini!" serunya seraya menghimpitku ketanah.

"Uhukk.. uhukk! Sa-suke... to..long... henti..kan.." pintaku terputus-putus.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau mau bergabung dengan kami, Ino. Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Kita bisa kembali seperti dulu jika kau mengikutiku..." ucapnya datar. Sebuah seringai muncul dibibirnya.

"Jika aku mengikutimu, maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyakiti mereka?" pintaku penuh harap.

"Mereka bukan urusan kita, Ino!"

"Mereka keluargaku sekarang! Mereka adalah urusanku!"

Brakk!

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorongnya menjauh. Menghampiri anggota keluargaku yang sebagian masih belum sadarkan diri.

Sasuke sudah benar-benar tak ada ditubuh itu. Sasuke sudah mati. Sekarang aku harus mulai mempercayai itu. Tanpa memedulikan Akatsuki dan Sasuke, aku memapah Tenten, sedangkan Neji yang sudah memulihkan sedikit tenaganya memapah Hinata yang belum sadarkan diri dan berlari bersama yang lain. Sedangkan para Akatsuki masih tertawa puas, melesat menjauh membawa kemenangan. Tapi kami belum mati. Ini belum berakhir. Kami akan terus berjuang. Sekalipun dengan usia mereka yang telah mencapai 2000 tahun itu, aku yakin mereka pasti juga punya kelemahan. Tunggulah kalian, Akatsuki... Sasuke.

-V&W-

Rin merawat Tenten dan Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga mereka cukup pulih meski masih tak sadarkan diri, sepertinya luka mereka terlalu parah. Tak pernah kusangka, bahwa seorang vampir sekalipun masih memiliki nurani dan kasih sayang. Rin memang baik, sejak awal aku sudah mengetahui itu. Keluarga ini sangat berbeda dari cerita-cerita vampir yang pernah kubaca atau kutonton dulu. Aku merasa beruntung memiliki mereka.

"Ibu, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir.

Rin hanya tersenyum kearahku, sebelum menjawab, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Ini semua salahku!" seruku tiba-tiba,"Seandainya aku tak terhanyut kedalam pelukan Sasuke... mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang.." gumamku penuh penyesalan.

Rin menggeleng,"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sekalipun kau menolaknya saat itu, mereka akan tetap menyerang kami."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita keluar dan biarkan mereka istirahat sekarang."

"Um! Aku mengerti!"

...

Diluar, dapat kulihat Kakashi dan Neji tengah bersiap untuk berburu. Persediaan darah bagi kami sudah mulai menipis. Jadi beberapa orang harus... berburu, mengumpulkan darah binatang, terutama beruang dan kijang.

"Ayah!" panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut dengan kalian?" pintaku padanya,"Aku... ingin belajar berburu."

"Hm? Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu jauh dari kami. Ada kemungkinan hutan tempat kita berburu nanti berbahaya. Selain ada kemungkinan munculnya vampir lain, bisa jadi ada _werewolf_ juga. Mereka akan lebih berbahaya dan lebih merepotkan daripada sesama vampir." Kakashi memperingatkan.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti mereka.

-V&W-

Hutan tempat berburu kami ternyata cukup jauh, sekitar 5 jam perjalanan. Karena menggunakan mobil tentu saja, untuk mencegah kecurigaan manusia. Akan lebih cepat jika berlari.

"Jadi... kita akan berburu disini?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ya." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Kita harus berhati-hati. Ada kemungkinan jika manusia juga berburu binatang disini, jadi.. usahakan jangan sampai bertemu mereka. Apalagi kau masih baru, masih belum sempurna dalam menahan godaan darah manusia." lagi-lagi Kakashi memeperingatkan.

"Aku mengerti!" jawabku seraya mengangguk mantap.

"Ayo kita mulai!" ucap Kakashi.

...

Neji memutuskan untuk berburu sendiri agar mendapat lebih banyak mangsa, sedangkan Kakashi tetap bersamaku demi mengajari cara berburu yang benar. Kami mulai berlari semakin memasuki hutan yang cukup gelap itu, mencari sesuatu yang bisa kami buru. Dan tak jauh dari tempat kami berpijak, terlihatlah seekor kijang yang cukup besar sedang meminum air disebuah danau kecil disana.

"Perhatikan!" bisik Kakashi sesaat sebelum ia melesat dan menerkam kijang itu tepat dilehernya hingga mati. Aku hanya mampu meneguk ludah menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Setelah kijang itu benar-benar mati, dia merobek sedikit bekas gigitannya dan memasukkan darah binatang itu kedalam sebuah botol yang dibawanya. " _See?_ Ini cukup mudah." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa begitu.." sahutku ragu.

"Ayo kita cari lagi. Itu akan jadi buruan percobaanmu."

"Baik."

...

Kali ini kami bertemu seekor kijang lagi. Namun ukurannya lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan buruan Kakashi tadi. Aku menoleh pada Kakashi dan dia mengangguk. Dengan langkah hati-hati aku mendekati kijang itu.

Hap!

Aku melompat, dan...

"Sial!" Aku meleset. Kijang itu berlari dengan cepat, tapi aku tak kalah cepat menyusulnya. Dan kali ini aku berhasil menangkapnya dari arah depan. Kuarahkan taringku kelehernya dan menghisap darahnya. Setelah sedikit kenyang, aku merobek sedikit bekas gigitanku dan memasukkan darah yang tersisa kedalam botol yang juga kubawa. Ini adalah buruan pertamaku, dan berhasil. Aku tersenyum gembira kearah Kakashi yang dibalas senyuman juga darinya. Sekarang kami sudah mendapat beberapa botol darah, entah berapa banyak yang sudah dikumpulkan Neji.

Kami melanjutkan perburuan. Semuanya cukup mudah, meski semuanya hanya kijang. Sepertinya tak ada beruang dihutan ini. Baru saja kami berniat untuk melanjutkan perburuan demi mengumpulkan lebih banyak persediaan, namun sepertinya rencana itu harus dibatalkan saat kami mencium bau _werewolf_. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencium baunya, tapi aku yakin ini adalah bau mereka. Baunya begitu memuakkan.

"Ayo kita pergi!" perintah Kakashi,

" _Werewolf?_ " tebakku. Ia hanya mengangguk dan kami melesat menjauhi tempat berbahaya itu, mencari Neji.

...

Aku merasakan sesuatu mengikuti kami dibelakang. Dan saat aku menoleh, dapat kulihat tiga ekor serigala raksasa tengah berlari kencang tepat dibelang kami. _'Sial!'_

"Lari lebih cepat!" perintah Kakashi.

"Kenapa harus berlari? Kenapa tak kita lawan saja?" tanyaku gusar.

"Kita tak akan bertarung dengan mereka, kecuali itu berhubungan dengan hidup dan mati."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kurang puas dengan jawabannya.

"Kita memang penghisap darah. Tapi kita masih menghargai makhluk lain."

"Mereka bahkan tak menghargai kita!" seruku emosi.

"Turuti saja kata-kataku!" perintahnya. Dan akupun meneruskan lariku dalam diam.

...

Kami terus berlari hingga ujung hutan dan masih belum melihat sosok Neji. Jika kami keluar dari hutan ini, maka akan mendekati rumah penduduk, dan pasti akan membuat mereka ketakutan. Tapi jika kami tetap dihutan ini, mereka akan menyerang kami.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku pada Kakashi.

"Kita harus bernegosiasi dengan mereka! Jika gagal, kita akan melawan."

"Baik!"

Kami berhenti berlari, dan berbalik kearah pada _werewolf_ yang ikut berhenti dengan jarak sekitar lima meter dan menatap kami dengan tajam.

"Tenanglah.." ucap Kakashi datar,"kami tak ingin mengganggu kalian, kami hanya ingin berburu kijang. Tak ingin membuat masalah dengan kalian para _werewolf_." Ia mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Melihat niat baik Kakashi, seekor _werewolf_ yang berada dibaris paling depan berubah menjadi manusia dan mulai berbicara..

"Ini adalah wilayah _werewolf_! Vampir tak berhak memasuki tempat ini!" serunya.

Kakashi masih bersikap tenang, sedangkan aku sudah cukup panik. Ditambah lagi gambaran-gambaran tak jelas yang berulang kali muncul dipikiranku begitu menganggu.

"Maafkan kami. Kami tidak tahu jika ini wilayah kalian."

"Kiba- _sama_ pasti marah besar kalau mengetahui banyak vampir berkeliaran diwilayah kami!"

"Sekali lagi, maafkan kami. Tolong izinkan kami pergi, kami tak akan pernah mendekati wilayah kalian lagi." pintanya Kakashi sesopan mungkin.

"Tidak bisa! Kalian berdua harus ikut dengan kami! Atau kalian mati!" ancamnya. Ingin sekali rasanya aku membantah dan merobek-robek mulut menyebalkan itu, tapi Kakashi menghentikanku dan berkata,

"Baik. Kami akan ikut dengan kalian. Tapi sebenarnya.. kami bertiga."

"Jadi, si vampir tak sopan itu bersama kalian, _huh_? Dia sudah ditangkap! Sekarang giliran kalian, ikut kami dan jangan melawan. Atau kalian akan berakhir sekarat seperti teman kalian!"

"Tolong, jangan bunuh teman kami." pinta Kakashi.

"Semua itu tergantung pada Kiba- _sama_." ucap sang manusia serigala sambil menyeringai.

-V&W-

Akhirnya kini kami diikat dengan rantai perak, dan dibawa ketempat mereka. Rupanya tempat persembunyian mereka tepat berada ditengah-tengah hutan itu. Sebuah goa yang dijaga banyak _werewolf_. Jumlah mereka sekitar duapuluh ekor, besar-benar pula. Aku hanya bisa menunduk lemah, tak berdaya dengan rantai perak yang seolah menghisap seluruh tenagaku ini. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Namun wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang, berbeda denganku yang paniknya amat kentara.

"Kiba- _sama_ , kami membawa dua lagi. Akan kita apakan mereka?" tanya seorang _werewolf_ yang telah berubah menjadi manusia.

"Hm.. mereka tak terluka sedikitpun?" tanya pria itu heran, sebelah alisnya terangkat keatas.

"Mereka menyerahkan diri."

"Bagaimana bisa?" kini kedua alis pria bertato taring merah dipipinya itu berkerut.

"Entahlah." Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Mereka bilang tak ingin bertarung, dan hanya ingin berburu dengan damai."

"Menarik!" Kiba tersenyum sinis. "Lepaskan mereka!" perintahnya.

"Tapi, Kiba-"

"Lakukan saja!"

"Baik." dan pemuda itu mulai melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tubuhku dan Kakashi.

Hhh.. kini aku bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega, rantai tadi benar-benar menyiksaku!

"Jadi..." ia menautkan jari-jarinya dan meletakkannya dibawah dagu,"kenapa kalian menyerahkan diri semudah itu? Padahal selama ini belum pernah ada vampir yang menyerahkan diri begitu saja pada _werewolf_ , karena itu berarti mati!" Ia menyeringai, menampakkan sepasang taringnya yang cukup panjang untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Tentu saja, dia 'kan _werewolf_? Hhh...

"Kami tak takut. Kami tak bersalah." Jawab Kakashi dengan tenangnya.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja kalian bersalah! Dan kalian tahu betul apa kesalahan kalian. Yaitu... berburu diwilayah kami!" teriaknya emosi.

"Kami bahkan tak tahu ini wilayah kalian!" bentakku.

Kiba sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian melangkah mendekatiku dengan senyum sinisnya, "Benarkah?" ia mengangkat daguku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Itu benar! Dan kami datang bukan untuk mencari masalah dengan kalian! Jadi, biarkan kami pergi!" kutepis tangannya dari daguku. "Jangan coba menyentuhku lagi dengan tangan baumu yang menjijikkan itu!" teriakku padanya.

"KAU...!" desisnya penuh emosi.

"Jangan ganggu dia! Dia masih baru, masih belum mengerti apa-apa." Ucap Kakashi demi menenangkannya.

"Jadi kau masih muda? Kau cantik sekali nona. Sayang sekali kau seorang vampir!"

"Mana Neji?!" tanyaku tanpa memedulikan ucapannya.

"Dia sudah mati." Jawabnya dengan santai, seolah 'mati' adalah kata yang biasa baginya.

"Tidak mungkin!" seruku tak percaya.

"Aku serius, nona. Dan sebentar lagi adalah giliran kalian!" dia tertawa licik. Apa ia berpikir sudah menang?

Dengan emosi yang tak stabil, kuterjang tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding goa dengan kerasnya. Melihat apa yang baru saja kulakukan pada ketua mereka, semua manusia yang ada disana berubah menjadi serigala seketika, begitu juga dengan Kiba yang telah bangkit. Kemurkaan terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Ggggrrrr...!"

Mereka menyerang kami bersamaan. Dengan susah payah aku dan Kakashi melawan mereka sekuat tenaga, namun jumlah mereka terlalu banyak jika dibandingkan dengan kami. Berkali-kali kami terlempar akibat terjangan mereka dan hampir terkoyak akibat gigitan taring mereka. Dinding goa yang terus menerus terbentur makhluk-makhluk keras itu mulai bergoncang. Beberapa batu mulai terjatuh dari atap goa, namun kami terus bertarung tanpa memedulikan kondisi goa itu. Mereka terlalu banyak. Mereka terlalu kuat. Kami berdua sudah mulai kewalahan. Akhirnya Kakashi mulai berkonsentrasi dan dalam beberapa detik mereka sudah terdiam. Aku bingung, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku heran.

"Mereka sedang terjebak dalam dunia ilusi yang kubuat. Kita harus bergegas mencari Neji sebelum efek ilusi itu menghilang!" seru Kakashi seraya melesat mencari Neji. Begitupula denganku.

...

Hampir seluruh ruangan yang ada di goa itu telah kujelajahi. Namun tak kutemukan sama sekali keberadaan Neji. Aku tak mengerti, aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Apa _werewolf_ tadi sungguh-sungguh telah membunuh Neji? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Segera kulanjutkan pencarianku, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu.

"Neji?" gumamku.

Aku menunduk mendekati potongan sisa pakaian yang telah terbakar itu. Aku kini hanya bisa tertunduk lemah saat menyadari... itu adalah pakaian Neji.

Berarti... bekas terbakar itu... adalah bekas Neji yang dibakar para _werewolf?_

Sembari menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang agar tak sampai menetes, aku mulai mengumpulkan sisa-sisa abu Neji lalu memasukkannya kedalam sebuah botol yang masih kosong, dan melesat meninggalkan tempat itu setelah bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Kini aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku. Cairan bening itu mulai mengalir deras dari kedua pipiku. Bagaimana perasaan Hinata jika mengetahui hal ini? Dia pasti akan sangat terpukul. Kami terus berlari hingga keluar hutan. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Kakashi memacu mobilnya untuk segera kembali kerumah..

-V&W-

Kami baru tiba dirumah saat malam. Dapat kulihat Hinata melesat mendekati kami dengan berurai air mata. Apa dia tau soal Neji?

"Ino- _chan_ , Ayah. Mana Neji- _niisan_? Kenapa dia tak ikut pulang bersama kalian? Apa... apa... terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Hinata- _chan_..." Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluknya. Kakashi mengeluarkan botol berisi abu Neji dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

Gadis itu menatap horor kearah abu tersebut, "Ayah... jangan bilang ini..."

"Maaf, Hinata- _chan_. Kami terlambat.." ujarku lirih.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin... TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriaknya histeris. Airmata kini semakin deras membanjiri pipinya. Anggota keluarga yang lainpun hanya bisa terdiam dibelakangnya dan menatap horor kearah botol yang dipegang Hinata.

Mendadak suasana menjadi dingin. Sangat dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari suhu tubuh kami. Aku tak mengerti, apa yang terjadi?

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya~

Aku mendapat penglihatan tentang Sasuke yang diculik oleh empat anggota Akatsuki dan berada di Tokyo. Kami berusaha menyelamatkannya, namun kami terlambat. Sasuke sudah menjadi vampire sepenuhnya.

Aku yang masih belum percaya, justru mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Tanpa kusangka kelaurgaku telah sekarat akibat serangan Akatsuki yang begitu tiba-tiba. Aku mulai bertarung dengan Sasuke demi menyelamatkan keluarga angkatku. Kini aku yakin, Sasuke ku sudah tidak ada ditubuh itu.

Aku pergi berburu bersama Kakashi dan Neji. Namun tanpa diduga, perburuan kami justru berakhir dengan tertangkap oleh para _werewolf_. Kami bertarung dan berhasil kabur dengan kemampuan ilusi Kakashi. Tapi sayang, Neji tak terselamatkan. Hinata begitu terpukul saat mengetahui nasib kakaknya, dan mendadak suasana menjadi sangat dingin melebihi suhu tubuh kami. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

-V&W-

 **Title : Vampire and the Wizards**

 **Author : Kay Yamanaka**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Adventure**

 **Pairing : SasuInoGaa**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : Ino bermimpi digigit seorang vampir, dan berubah menjadi makhluk yang sama. Itu adalah mimpi terburuk Ino. Tapi apa jadinya jika mimpi itu benar-benar nyata? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino selanjutnya?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Vampire and the Wizards belong to Kay Yamanaka**

 **Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC, OC, AU, AH, etc…**

 **A/N : Disini pake sudut pandang Ino sebagai tokoh utamanya ya :D Dan jangan lupa RnR, please?** **XD**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **Charas' age:**

 **Yamanaka/Hatake Ino, Uchiha Sasuke: 16 yo**

 **Hatake Kakashi: 105 yo (Looks like 30 yo)**

 **Hatake Rin: 98 yo (Looks like 25 yo)**

 **Hatake Neji, Hatake Hinata: 95 yo (Looks like 17 yo)**

 **Hatake Sai:90 yo (Looks like 17 yo)**

 **Hatake Tenten: 89 yo (Looks like 17 yo)**

 **Hatake Naruto, Hatake Sakura: 60 yo (Looks like 18 yo)**

 **Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kayuki (OC): 18 yo**

 **Akatsuki: 2000 yo (Looks like 16-25 yo)**

 **Chapter 3**

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku heran dengan perubahan udara yang begitu drastis.

"Entahlah." gumam Kakashi yang juga terlihat cukup heran.

Dapat kulihat Tenten, dan Sakura (yang ternyata sudah kembali dari Konoha) dengan cepat mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, apa vampir juga bisa _shock_ sampai seperti ini? Tenten dan Sakura terus berusaha menenangkan Hinata hingga akhirnya gadis itu mulai kembali sadar. Suasana pun terasa normal kembali. Ini benar-benar aneh!

"Apa yang barusaja terjadi?" tanya Kakashi pada mereka yang berada disana.

"Tadi siang, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Neji. Dia mulai menangis histeris, lalu ruangan tempat kami berada mendadak terasa begitu dingin. Kurasa, ini kekuatan barunya." Jawab Rin.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata- _chan_ ke kamar. Ayo, Ino- _chan_? Sakura- _chan_?" ajak Tenten seraya membawa Hinata menuju kamarnya.

….

"Hinata- _chan_ , tenanglah.." ucapku lirih pada Hinata yang masih terus menangis. Tenten terus mengusap lembut bahunya.

"Neji- _niisan_ …" gumam Hinata disela-sela tangisannya.

"Tenanglah, Hinata! Jangan jadi lemah seperti ini!" seru Sakura geram pada Hinata yang terus menangis sesengukan.

"Kau tak mengerti apa-apa, Sakura!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak akan bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan! Neji- _niisan_ adalah kembaranku! Dia bukan saudara kandungmu!"

"Sakura, sudahlah. Jangan membuat keributan disaat seperti ini!" pinta Tenten.

"Kita tak boleh terpuruk seperti ini, Tenten!" seru Sakura, "Kita bisa membalas perbuatan para _werewolf_ menjijikkan itu! Aku yakin kita lebih kuat!"

"Ayah tak akan mengizinkan!" sahutku yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan perdebatan mereka.

Baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab perkataaanku, namun pintu yang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan anggota keluarga kami yang lain, membuatnya mengurungkan niat membantah.

"Tidak ada kata balas dendam!" Seru Kakashi –yang membuka pintu tadi.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Sakura tak puas. "Mereka membunuh Neji! Neji adalah keluarga kita!"

"Masih ada cara untuk mengembalikan Neji." Ucap Sai yang berada dibelakang Kakashi.

Hinata menoleh kaget, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau yang bisa melakukannya." ujar Sai lagi, "Selama ada abu itu, dia masih bisa dibangkitkan."

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Aku hampir lupa!" pekiknya senang.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hinata dan Neji adalah vampir berdarah murni. Mereka dilahirkan dari kedua orangtua vampir yang juga keturunan darah murni. Tidak seperti kita yang menjadi vampir akibat gigitan vampir lain. Jadi darah mereka bisa digunakan untuk membangkitkan vampir yang telah mati termasuk salah satu dari mereka." Sai menjelaskan panjang lebar padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

-V&W-

Kami mulai sibuk. Menyiapkan tumpukan kain diatas bantal yang berada ditempat tidur, lalu menuangkan abu Neji diatasnya. Kami semua berkumpul sambil berpegangan tangan mengelilingi tempat tidur, kecuali Hinata yang berada ditengah. Tepat didepan tumpukan abu itu. setelah memunculkan taringnya, Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menggigitnya. Membuat darah menetes deras di atas abu dari kembarannya.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Kami menunggu. Namun tak terjadi apapun. Apakah gagal? Kita coba menunggu lagi.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Siinggg!

Sebuah cahaya muncul menerangi ruangan, berasal dari tempat tidur yang tengah kami kelilingi. Apa yang….?

"Apa berhasil?" tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas. Tangan kirinya meremas kuat tangan kananku. Kurasa Naruto yang berada disampingnya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Kami hanya menggeleng, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hinata yang berada ditengah lingkaran pun terlihat tegang.

Cahaya itu mulai memudar, sehingga menampakkan apa yang tadi tertutup didalamnya. Mata kami semua kini melebar seketika. Dia kembali! Neji, saudara kami, sudah kembali! Tapi, ada yang aneh. Dia hidup kembali… sebagai bayi?!

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" bisikku pada Rin.

"Dia hidup kembali, Ino- _chan_. Tapi dia kembali menjadi bayi." Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia dihidupkan kembali dari abu, bukan dari anggota tubuh sebenarnya." Jelasnya.

"Apa dia akan tumbuh dewasa?" tanyaku lagi. Rasanya aku benar-benar penasaran soal ini.

"Tentu saja! Hanya memerlukan waktu satu tahun baginya untuk menjadi seperti semula."

"Cukup lama yah.." gumamku lirih.

….

Hinata tampak begitu bahagia dengan kembalinya Neji. Dengan semangat ia menggendong, memeluk bahkan mencium saudaranya dengan begitu gemas.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Onii-san_!" bisiknya pada sang bayi. "Aku akan sabar menunggu sampai kau kembali seperti semula."

Kami turut bahagia melihatnya. Namun semua belum berakhir, masalah sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai…

-V&W-

Kami tahu bahwa kami belum sepenuhnya aman, masih banyak bahaya diluar sana. Namun kami berusaha tenang, melakukan kegiatan kami seperti biasanya. Aku akan kembali bersekolah, disini. Ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah kembali, tapi aku yakin, aku tak akan mendapat banyak masalah disekolah nanti. Aku sudah banyak belajar.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" ucap sang _sensei_ begitu memasuki ruang kelas. "Hari ini kita kedatangan siswi baru, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." pintanya padaku.

Aku melangkah sedikit maju,"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Namaku Ya.. Hatake Ino." Segera aku meralat karena hampir saja menyebut nama keluarga lamaku. "Kalian boleh memanggilku Ino. Salam kenal." ucapku seraya ber- _ojigi_.

"Silakan duduk." perintah sang _sensei_. Aku melangkah dengan santai menuju sebuah bangku yang berada dipojok belakang, tepat disamping seorang gadis pirang yang sebelumnya telah muncul dalam penglihatanku.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" pintaku sopan.

"Tentu saja! Silakan, Ino-chan!" sambutnya bersemangat. "Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruko." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, Naruko-chan!" sahutku seraya tersenyum.

Naruko gadis baik dan bersemangat, tapi cukup cerewet dan banyak bicara. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa gadis itu duduk sendirian. Tak mungkin ada yang tahan meladeni ocehannya.

….

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Naruko masih saja mengikuti sambil mengoceh tentang banyak hal yang sama sekali tak masuk kedalam telingaku. Untung saja aku melihat saudara-saudari angkatku, jadi aku bisa menghampiri mereka yang semoga saja bisa mengurangi ocehan gadis ini. Tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti saat merasakan tarikan diujung lengan seragamku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati gadis itu tengah menahanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino- _chan_? Jangan kesana!" bisiknya gugup.

"Kenapa?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Apa ada yang salah jika aku menemui saudara-saudariku?"

"Ap-Apa?!" pekiknya kaget.

"Ya, benar. Memangnya ada apa? Mau ikut menemui mereka?"

"Ti-tidak." jawabnya dengan sedikit tergagap,"Terima kasih, tapi aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan membiarkan Naruko berlari pergi, lalu melanjutkan langkah kearah keluargaku. Aku tahu sebenarnya gadis itu tak benar-benar pergi. Aku sudah melihatnya mengikuti kami, tapi aku berusaha terlihat seolah tak mengetahuinya.

….

"Apa-apaan gadis itu! Sejak kau kemari, dia terus mengikuti kita!" gerutu Sakura padaku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, namun sudut mataku melirik Sai yang tengah tersenyum.

' _Apa yang lucu?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"Dia penasaran kenapa kau mengaku sebagai keluarga kami, padahal dari info yang dia dapat, anggota keluarga Hatake yang masih SMA hanya enam orang, termasuk Neji."

"Memang dia tak tahu kalian semua anak angkat?" bisikku.

"Tahu." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Lupakan saja!" ujarku seraya bangkit dari kursiku.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan macam-macam!" Sai memperingatkan.

"Aku akan mengajak Naruko bergabung. Akan sangat mencurigakan jika kita bergerombol seperti ini!" jawabku cuek.

"Yang benar saja? Kami sudah nyaman seperti ini, Ino- _chan_!" sahut Tenten tak setuju.

Namun aku tak peduli, aku terus melangkahkan kakiku kearah Naruko yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Naruko- _chan_!" seruku mengagetkannya. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya pucat seketika. Kenapa dia bersikap berlebihan seperti itu sih? Memang aku hantu? _Sweatdrop_.

"I-Ino- _chan_!" gumamnya terbata-bata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tadi kau bilang ingin keperpustakaan?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos.

"A-aku… aku lapar!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo bergabung dimeja kami!"

"Ti-tidak usah!" tolaknya halus. Namun aku tetap memaksa. Kuseret dia menuju tempat duduk kami dan memaksanya duduk disampingku.

Naruko terlihat sangat gugup berada diantara kami, entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu sekarang. Apa dia tau kami vampir? Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengirim pesan singkat padaku.

To: Ino

From: Sakura

 _Kau tahu, belum pernah ada seorangpun berani duduk bersama kami. Dan sekarang, kau seolah membuka lowongan bagi mereka untuk bergabung disini!_

.

To: Sakura

From: Ino

 _Maaf. Tapi aku tak suka terlihat seperti orang anti sosial. ^^V_

.

To: Ino

From: Sakura

 _Kita bukan 'orang', Ino. Kita vampir._

.

To: Sakura

From: Ino

 _Terserah._

.

Aku memasukkan ponselku sebagai tanda mengakhiri acara berbalas pesan kami. Sakura pun bertindak sama, namun sesaat kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari kursinya.

"Aku harus kekelas."

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan! Aku ikut!" teriak saudara pirang kami yang lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Entah mengapa mereka selalu berdua, seolah tak terpisah. Apa mereka punya hubungan?

"A-aku harus pergi sekarang!" ucap Naruko yang segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan kami. _'Kacau!'_ pikirku. Akan sulit beradaptasi kalau semua hanya memikirkan ego masing-masing!

-V&W-

Semenjak berita bahwa aku termasuk anggota keluarga Hatake tersebar disekolah, semua siswa-siswi jadi tampak segan didekatku. Begitu juga Naruko, gadis cerewet itu jadi lebih pendiam sekarang. Tapi untuk yang itu aku sebenarnya cukup bersyukur.

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu, semua masih tampak sama disekolah, segan dan gugup saat berada didekat kami. Hingga suatu masalah kembali muncul. Kelasku kedatangan sepasang murid baru. Mereka terlihat seperti murid biasanya, namun aku tahu siapa mereka yang sebenarnya. Kurasa mereka juga begitu.

Sejak awal kedatangan mereka, objek perhatian utama mereka adalah aku. Bahkan saat istirahat aku tinggal dikelaspun mereka ikut tinggal dan menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

Kebetulan sekali, saudara-saudariku menghampiriku kekelas kali ini,

"Kalian lihat murid baru itu?" bisikku pada mereka.

"Ya. Mereka vampir." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku tahu! Maksudku, apa kalian sadar? Mereka terus menatap kita!"

"Menatapmu." ralat Hinata.

"Apa yang mereka mau dariku?"

"Mereka mata-mata, Ino-chan. Mereka juga anggota Akatsuki. Nagato dan Konan, mereka kembar seperti Hinata dan Neji." jelas Tenten padaku.

"Tapi mereka sama sekali tak mirip!" protesku.

Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu," _Who knows?_ "

Deg!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dipikiranku.

"Oh gosh!" Seruku kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Akatsuki! Sasuke- _kun_! Dia… akan masuk sekolah ini juga! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" seruku –dengan suara rendah. Panik.

"Sial! Kapan dia akan masuk?" tanya Sai.

"Entahlah."

"Kalau begitu…. sudahlah. Kita akan bahas dirumah. Mereka pasti mendengar kita." bisik Sai seraya melirik kearah Nagato dan Konan.

….

Malam ini kami berkumpul diruang rahasia, membahas masalah rencana kemunculan Sasuke disekolah kami, dan apa tujuannya.

"Jadi, mereka sudah mengetahui sekolah kalian?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya."

"Itu berarti, ada kemungkinan mereka juga mengetahui tempat kita." Ucap Rin.

"Kurasa begitu." sahut Sakura.

"Itu artinya kita harus segera pergi dari kota ini, kemunculan mereka disekolah pasti akan membuat keributan. Bisa-bisa kita harus bertarung dengan mereka. Kita semua tahu mereka tak peduli tentang menyembunyikan identitas di muka umum." lanjut Hinata.

"Tapi kemana?" tanyaku, menoleh pada mereka semua.

"Kita pikirkan nanti, sekarang kita hanya harus bersiap."

Dan saat itu juga kami mulai mengemas barang-barang. Bersiap untuk pergi sementara, meski belum memiliki tujuan yang jelas.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" tanyaku lagi setelah semua siap berangkat.

"Suna.."

-V&W-

Kehidupan kami di Suna cukup tenang dan nyaman untuk sementara waktu. Kami membeli sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di tengah kota. Para tetangga juga cukup ramah pada kami. Untuk sejenak, kami bisa melupakan permasalahan dengan Akatsuki. Tapi tentu saja, hanya sejenak…

Deg!

"Ada apa, Ino- _chan_?" Tanya Rin saat melihat tubuhku yang menegang seketika.

"Aku…"

"Melihat musuh mendekat!" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ternyata Sai sudah mendahului.

"Apa? Kita harus memberitahu Kakashi!" seru Rin seraya menekan tombol ponselnya dengan cepat demi menghubungi sang suami.

….

Kami berkumpul diruang keluarga, berdiskusi mengenai apa yang sebaiknya kami lakukan demi menahan para Akatsuki. Namun ternyata tak ada apapun yang bisa menahan mereka. Kini mereka semakin mendekat, demi kebaikan manusia, mungkin kami memang harus menjauh untuk sementara.

"Jadi, kita harus pergi kemana lagi?" tanya Tenten saat kami berdiskusi mengenai tempat yang harus dituju untuk menjauhkan Akatsuki dari manusia.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kita harus pergi kehutan." usul Naruto yang kini sifatnya jadi lebih serius.

" _Naruto no Baka_! Mana ada hutan ditengah gurun seperti ini?!" seru Sakura.

"Ada!" sahut Sai yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan perdebatan mereka.

"Dimana?" tanya kami serempak.

"Cukup jauh dari sini, jika menggunakan mobil, mungkin memerlukan sekitar satu hari penuh. Tapi jika kita berlari, kurasa kita bisa sampai dalam setengah hari."

"Jadi? Apa kita akan kesana?" tanyaku pada yang lain.

Setelah saling berpandangan sekilas, akhirnya semua mengangguk. Hari ini juga kami harus berangkat.

….

Hari sudah menjelang malam, sebentar lagi kami akan sampai di hutan yang dimaksud oleh Sai. Rasanya tubuh kami sekarang sudah mulai lemah, persediaan darah yang kami bawa pun sudah menipis. Kini kami tak punya pilihan lain begitu sampai ke hutan. Kami harus berburu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai berpencar untuk berburu. Hisap darah binatang hingga tenaga kalian pulih. Tapi jangan lupa, masukkan sebagian kedalam botol untuk persediaan bertahan hidup kita." perintah Kakashi, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan dari kami semua sebelum mulai melesat dengan arah yang berbeda secara berkelompok. Aku berburu bersama Sakura dan Naruto, Tenten bersama Hinata dan Sai, lalu Kakashi bersama Rin.

Namun baru saja sebentar kami berburu, bahkan belum menemukan seekor hewanpun. Sakura melihat sesuatu ditengah hutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat sikap Sakura yang terlihat lebih waspada.

"Manusia." gumamnya.

"Apa? Apa yang manusia lakukan ditengah hutan seperti ini?" tanyaku terkejut.

Sakura menggeleng,"Entahlah.."

"Kita harus segera menemukan kelompok yang lain!" ajak Naruto seraya melesat kearah perginya kelompok Sai, sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama menyusul Kakashi dan Rin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat kami yang telah berkumpul.

"Ada manusia!" seruku.

"Disana!" pekik Tenten lirih seraya menunjuk kesalah satu direksi.

Kami semua pun menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan Tenten, dan benar saja, kami bisa melihat dengan jelas pria paruh baya yang dikami lihat sebelumnya.

Dan dalam seketika mata Kakashi melebar saat melihat sosok yang kami sebut sebagai manusia itu.

"Dia…. masih hidup?" gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Namun kami yang mendengarnya mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Hinata yang sekaligus menyuarakan pertanyaan kami semua.

"Pemburu vampir. Aku pernah satu kali selamat darinya, dan sejak saat itu ia mulai mengejarku. Tak kusangka dia ternyata masih hidup. Seharusnya usianya sekarang sudah mencapai 150 tahun."

"Bagaimana bisa manusia hidup selama itu?"

"Apa dia _immortal_ seperti kita?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Kakashi.

Srekk!

Tiba-tiba saja kami mendengar suara sesuatu menabrak pepohonan dan rumput-rumput disekitar kami. Kami menoleh kearah suara berasal dan mendapati pria yang terlihat seperti paruh baya itu berlari dengan sangat cepat mengejar kearah kami dengan membawa banyak alat ditangan dan tubuhnya.

Merasa bahaya mendekat, sontak saja kami melesat secepat yang kami bisa demi menjauh dari pria itu. Namun anehnya, ia selalu bisa mendekat kearah kami.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumamku lirih, "Ayah-" tapi sebelum aku selesai bicara, manusia itu telah menghadang tepat didepan kami dengan sebuah seringai licik.

"Kakashi, lama tak berjumpa, ya?" sapanya dengan seringai yang tak juga luntur

"Bee! Kau masih hidup rupanya." ucap Kakashi dengan tenang, sedangkan kami yang berada dibelakangnya sudah memasang posisi waspada.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan, bukan? Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu sebelum kau mati! Kau adalah satu-satunya buruanku yang lepas, tapi itu tak akan terulang lagi!" Ia melirik sekilas kearah kami, kemudian kembali berkata,"Hm.. Rupanya kau sudah punya pengikut, heh? Pengganti yang telah kuhabisi dulu?" Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Tak akan pernah kubiarkan kau menyakiti mereka!" seru Kakashi yang mulai geram.

"Coba hentikan aku!" Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada dibelakang Rin dan menodongkan sebuah pedang perak dileher Rin. "Dekati aku dan pedang perak ini akan menghilangkan nyawanya!" ancamnya, "Ups! Tunggu dulu! Bukankah vampir tak punya nyawa? Hahaha…" tawanya kini menggelegar bagai sebuah nyanyian kematian bagi kami. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Jika dia manusia biasa, bagaimana bisa dia bergerak secepat itu? Kecepatannya bahkan mengalahkan kami kaum vampir! Dia jelas bukan manusia biasa.

To Be Continued…

 **Chapter selanjutnya…**

"Akhirnya kemampuanku melihat masa depan berguna juga.."

"RIN!"

….

"Sasuke _-kun_!"

"Aku ada disini, Ino.."

…

"Ingat, Naruto, kita memang vampir, tapi kita masih beradab!"

"Untuk apa? Kita vampir! Vampir menghisap darah apa saja! Terutama darah manusia! Beradab hanya membuat kita lemah dan banyak musuh!"

…

"Aku harus mencari Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Jangan lakukan! Itu jebakan, Ino- _chan_!"

…

"Sasuke _-kun_ …"

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Dia memang vampir bodoh!"

"…aku hanya tak sabar melihat apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku.."

.

"APA?!"

…

"Sudah sadar, nona vampir?"

"A-apa katamu?"

"Aku bisa mengenali bau vampir."

"Kenapa kau selamatkan aku?"

"…."

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter sebelumnya~

Hinata begitu terpukul atas kematian saudara kembarnya. Namun Kakashi dan Sai mengingatkan bahwa ada cara untuk menghidupkannya kembali. Kami melakukan persiapan untuk menghidupkan Neji, dan apa yang dilakukan Hinata ternyata berhasil. Neji hidup kembali… sebagai bayi.

…

Aku mulai kembali bersekolah, disana aku mendapat seorang teman yang luar biasa cerewet. Namun sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah ketika ia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah anggota keluarga Hatake, begitupun siswa-siswi lain disekolah. Beberapa bulan bersekolah, sepasang siswa-siswi baru masuk kekelasku dan terus mengamati gerak-gerikku. Mereka adalah mata-mata Akatsuki.

….

Aku mendapat penglihatan baru bahwa Sasuke akan masuk kesekolah yang sama hingga mengharuskan kami pergi dari Tokyo dan menuju tempat lain yang lebih aman.

…

Ditempat lain, saat berburu kami justru bertemu dengan seorang pemburu vampir yang terobsesi untuk membunuh Kakashi dan para pengikut –keluarga- nya. Ia berhasil menangkap Rin dan menodongkannya dengan sebuah pedang perak. Bisakah kami menyelamatkan Rin dan melarikan diri dari sang pemburu?

-V&W-

 **Title : Vampire and the Wizards**

 **Author : Kay Yamanaka**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Adventure**

 **Pairing : SasuInoGaa**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : Ino bermimpi digigit seorang vampir, dan berubah menjadi makhluk yang sama. Itu adalah mimpi terburuk Ino. Tapi apa jadinya jika mimpi itu benar-benar nyata? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino selanjutnya?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Vampire and the Wizards belong to Kay Yamanaka/Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC, OC, AU, AH, etc…**

 **A/N : Disini pake sudut pandang Ino sebagai tokoh utamanya ya :D Dan jangan lupa RnR, please?** **XD**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **Charas' age:**

 **Yamanaka/Hatake Ino, Uchiha Sasuke: 16 yo**

 **Hatake Kakashi: 105 yo (Looks like 30 yo)**

 **Hatake Rin: 98 yo (Looks like 25 yo)**

 **Hatake Neji, Hatake Hinata: 95 yo (Looks like 17 yo)**

 **Hatake Sai:90 yo (Looks like 17 yo)**

 **Hatake Tenten: 89 yo (Looks like 17 yo)**

 **Hatake Naruto, Hatake Sakura: 60 yo (Looks like 18 yo)**

 **Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kayuki (OC): 18 yo**

 **Akatsuki: 2000 yo (Looks like 16-25 yo)**

 **Chapter 4**

"Dia penyihir!" seruku seraya menunjuk kearah pria paruh baya itu, membuat semua yang berada disitu –minus Bee, terperangah kaget. Sedangkan sang pemburu vampir itu hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu perlahan melepas Rin dan mendekat kearahku yang telah bersikap waspada.

"Vampir pintar!" serunya,"Rupanya dengan cepat kau bisa mengetahui jati diriku, _huh_? Padahal vampir lain pun tak menyadarinya. Tapi sayang, kepintaranmu tak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu dariku!"

Dia menyerangku secepat kilat, namun beruntung reflekku cukup bagus hingga berhasil menghindar dari tebasan pedang peraknya.

' _Kelebihanku benar-benar menyelamatkanku!'_ batinku lega. Tapi itu hanya sementara. Ia kembali menyerangku dengan sangat cepat, namun aku selalu berhasil menghindar tepat waktu. Hingga sebuah serangan tak terduga darinya yang hampir saja mengenaiku, andai tak ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dengan menggunakan dirinya sendiri. Tunggu! Siapa yang-

"RIN!" seru Kakashi. Mataku melebar seketika saat melihat siapa yang melindungiku hingga bagian perutnya tertusuk pedang tajam itu.

"Ibu!" seruku dan secara refleks menangkap tubuh Rin yang mulai limbung.

"KALI INI KAU TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!" teriak Kakashi seraya menyerang pria itu secepat kilat dan bertubi-tubi. Sai dan yang lainpun ikut membantu. Namun pemburu vampir itu memang bukan tandingan mereka.

…

Deg!

Apa yang baru muncul itu?

"Ayah! Semuanya! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" teriakku pada mereka yang tengah bertarung. Sai yang telah membaca pikirankupun memberi tanda untuk segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Namun usaha kami tak semudah itu, sang penyihir pemburu vampir tetap mengejar kami dan berusaha menyerang setiap kali kami lengah. Rin yang tadinya berada dalam gendonganku kini beralih pada Kakashi. Kami berusaha melesat lebih cepat.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kita harus membuat Akatsuki bertemu dengan Killer Bee!" seru Kakashi seraya berhenti tiba-tiba, kemudian disaat yang tepat mengajak kami kembali melesat kearah lain hingga membuat Bee yang menyusul kami dari belakang bertemu dengan Akatsuki yang juga mengejar kami dari arah yang berbeda.

"Vampir.." gumam sang _vampire hunter_.

"Siapa kau?! Jangan coba-coba halangi jalan kami atau kau akan tau akibatnya!" seru Karin sambil mengeluarkan taringnya yang runcing.

"Tck! Belum tahu siapa aku vampir cantik?" godanya seraya meraih dagu wanita berambut merah itu.

Karin menepis tangan Bee dan menyerangnya, namun yang terjadi justru wanita itulah yang terpental menjauh setelah terkena cahaya yang muncul dari telapak tangan pria itu. Melihat rekannya terjatuh, yang lainpun mulai menyerang. Kecuali satu, Sasuke. Bisa kulihat dia menatapku dari kejauhan. Tapi itu bukan tatapan Sasuke Akatsuki. Bukan. Tatapan itu lebih terlihat seperti…. Sasuke- _ku_.

Juugo yang menyadari keberadaan kami yang masih dekat langsung saja mengejar kami tanpa mempedulikan kedua temannya yang tengah bertarung.

"Hatake!" serunya sambil berlari.

…..

Kami yang tengah lapar dan lemah saat itu terpaksa harus terus berlari untuk menghindar dari Juugo. Tiga kota sudah kami lewati, namun pria dengan rambut oranye itu masih terus mengejar kami dibelakang. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba-tiba menghilang, namun muncul kembali tepat dihadapan kami dengan memasang kuda-kuda, siap untuk menyerang.

Kami berhenti seketika, bisa kulihat tatapan mata merah berkilat itu seolah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Begitu mengerikan. Dan dalam hitungan detik dia telah melesat kearahku dengan sepasang taring tajam yang siap menerkam. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha menghindari serangannya, keluargaku pun berusaha membantu dengan menyerang Juugo.

Kami bertujuh, sedangkan ia hanya sendiri, namun Juugo ternyata masih jauh lebih kuat dari kami. Kami mulai kelelahan dengan serangannya yang bertubi-tubi, ditambah lagi hari yang mulai pagi membuat tenaga kami terkuras. Juugo kembali akan menyerangku, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi melawan. Kini aku hanya pasrah akan takdirku.

BRAKK!

Suara apa itu tadi? Aku yakin tubuhku masih tak bergerak, juga tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun. Lalu apa yang…

"Sasuke- _kun_!" mataku terbelalak. Sasuke baru saja menyelamatkanku! Apakah itu mungkin? Bisa kulihat Juugo tengah berusaha bangkit dibelakang sana, tampaknya ia baru saja terpental oleh serangan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tersenyum padaku. Senyuman lembutnya yang sering kulihat ketika kami masih sama-sama manusia dulu, ditariknya tanganku untuk bangkit berdiri. Namun dari arah belakang Juugo yang marah besar menyerangnya hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" teriakku. Kulihat pria oranye itu kembali melesat dan menyerangnya. Aku tak bisa membantunya, tubuhku terlalu lemah. Bagaimana ini?

"Ino, pergi!" teriak Sasuke yang masih bertarung sengit dengan Sasori.

Tak jauh dari tempatku berada, akupun bisa merasakan aura Akatsuki yang lain mendekat, bersama….. sang pemburu vampir? Bagaimana bisa?!

"Sial! Mereka datang disaat yang tidak tepat!" gerutu Kakashi. "Ayo pergi!"

"Tapi… Sasuke _-kun_?"

"Dia salah satu dari mereka, Ino- _chan_! Jangan pedulikan dia!" seru Naruto seraya menarikku untuk melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

Untunglah mereka tak mengejar kami, tapi ini rasanya terlalu aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka rencanakan!

-V&W-

Butuh beberapa hari bagi kami untuk memulihkan tenaga agar kembali seperti semula. Entah berapa gallon darah binatang yang kami minum, tapi itu tetap bukanlah tandingan bagi Akatsuki yang meminum darah segar manusia. Ditambah lagi jika mereka memang bersekongkol dengan Killer Bee, itu akan semakin menyulitkan bagi kami.

"Kita tidak bisa terus bersembunyi seperti ini!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Belum waktunya bagi kita untuk keluar. Ingat, kita harus memulihkan tenaga kita terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa melawan Akatsuki." ujar Kakashi.

"Kita tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan mereka selama yang kita minum hanya darah binatang! Kenapa kita tidak meminum darah manusia saja?! Dengan begitu, kita akan jadi berkali lipat lebih kuat!"

"Kita memang vampir, Naruto. Tapi kita masih beradab." sahut Sakura mengingatkan.

"Apa gunanya beradab?! Kita vampir, Sakura _-chan_! Vampir menghisap darah apa saja! Terutama darah manusia! Beradab hanya membuat kita lemah dan banyak musuh!"

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kita boleh meminum darah manusia, dengan satu syarat! Kita hanya meminum darah hasil donor yang masih segar, bukan menghisapnya langsung dari tubuh manusia!"

"Hhh… Baik!"

-V&W-

"Tidaakkkk…!" sore itu aku terbangun dari mimpiku yang menyeramkan. Tanpa memedulikan pandangan heran dari Hinata, aku mengganti pakaianku dan bergegas pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Ino- _chan_?" tanya Hinata seraya menarik lenganku agar berhenti.

"Aku harus mencari Sasuke- _kun_! Aku melihatnya sekarat dan ditawan oleh kawanan Akatsuki!" aku berusaha melepaskan lenganku dari genggaman Hinata, namun sia-sia. Gadis itu justru semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Jangan!" Ia menggeleng,"Itu adalah rencana mereka, Ino- _chan_. Kita semua tahu, Sasuke- _san_ sudah menjadi anggota Akatsuki! Dia ada di pihak mereka!"

"Aku harus pergi! Jangan beritahu yang lain!" kutepis tangannya saat ia lengah dan segera melesat pergi. Pemandangan terakhirku saat meninggalkan rumah itu adalah raut khawatir yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Aku yakin, andai saja ia tak mengingat keadaan Neji yang saat ini hanya seorang bayi, ia pasti menyusulku.

….

Pikiranku kini cukup kacau. Aku tahu, ini hanyalah perangkap Akatsuki untuk menangkapku. Tapi, kekhawatiranku akan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke lebih besar dari rasa takutku terhadap Akatsuki maupun Killer Bee.

Kutembus lebatnya hujan demi mencarinya, tapi tak ada petunjuk dimana Sasuke sebenarnya. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang pria.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" gumamku seraya melesat kearah suara tersebut berasal.

….

Aku sampai di ujung sebuah jurang yang cukup dalam. Aku tak yakin berapa kedalamannya. Namun dari dalam sana aku bisa mendengar suara Sasuke dengan lebih jelas, ia memanggilku. Hanya saja ada yang aneh disini. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun dikedalaman sana. Padahal seharusnya kami, kaum vampir, bisa melihat cukup jelas meski dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Aku… bisa merasakan aura gelap disekitarku.

Deg!

Sesuatu muncul dengan begitu singkat dan tiba-tiba dalam pikiranku. Belum sempat aku pulih dari keterkejutanku, sesuatu mendorong tubuhku dengan kuat. Beruntung aku cukup tangkas hingga sempat melompat kesebuah pohon.

Rupanya kata-kata Hinata benar. Ini sudah direncanakan. Dan Sasuke…. adalah dalangnya!

"Kau cukup tangkas juga, sayang!" seru Sasuke dengan menekankan pada kata 'sayang' sambil tersenyum sinis. Bisa kulihat beberapa anggota Akatsuki lainpun turut melemparkan senyum sinis padaku, begitu juga dengan Bee.

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Dia memang vampir bodoh!" seru Konan.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, bukan?"

Mereka menghadangku di berbagai arah sambil terus tertawa, merasa bahwa mereka sudah menang. Aku tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Dan aku tak akan bisa dijebak sampai dua kali. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut pada mereka semua.

"Apa yang lucu, vampir bodoh! Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Karin dengan geram.

"Tidak." aku menggeleng, namun kembali tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lembut.

"Kau menantang kami, _huh_?!" bentak Suigetsu."Lihat saja, kau tak akan selamat jika kami sampai berhasil menangkapmu!"

"Mungkin aku memang tak akan selamat." ucapku santai. Aku menarik nafas, berusaha menyiapkan mental untuk apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini, "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke- _kun_!" Ucapku selembut mungkin sebelum melompat dengan cepat kedalam jurang.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru mereka bersamaan.

-V&W-

Perlahan kedua mataku terbuka, menampakkan kedua iris merah darahku. Kuedarkan pandangan kesekeliling tempatku terbaring. _'Dimana aku?'_ batinku bertanya-tanya. Aku segera bangun untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut mengenai tempat ini.

"Hoi! Nona vampir!" seru seseorang dari arah belakangku.

"A-apa katamu?" tanyaku memastikan pendengaranku sendiri. Sepertinya barusan dia memanggilku 'nona vampir'?

"Nona vampir." Ia mengulang,"Itu benar 'kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" seruku dengan mode siap menyerang.

"Aku sangat mengenali bau vampir." ucapnya datar.

"Kau… _werewolf_?!" tebakku.

Namun sepertinya dugaanku salah. Buktinya ia menggeleng,"Bukan. Aku seorang penyihir. Namaku Gaara."

"Tapi… penyihir benci vampir!"

"Hn. Penyihir lain. Tapi aku dan saudari kembarku, Kayuki, tidak."

"Saudari kembar? Dimana dia?" tanyaku seraya mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok yang disebut pemuda berambut merah itu sebagai kembarannya.

"Berburu. Kau butuh darah, bukan? Kami juga butuh daging." ucapnya santai."Duduklah. Aku sedang membuat ramuan pewangi, kau bisa menggunakannya nanti untuk menyamarkan bau vampirmu."

Aku diam. Namun kedua mataku tak melepaskan pandangan heran dan curiga terhadap pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" aku kembali membuka suara.

"Lima puluh tahun yang lalu, kakekku diserang oleh penyihir hitam bernama Tobi. Dia diserang hingga sekarat. Namun seorang vampir menyelamatkannya. Vampir itu bernama Namikaze Minato. Sejak saat itu, keluarga kami secara turun-temurun sudah tak membenci vampir lagi."

"Namikaze Minato? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu." Aku berusaha memutar otakku untuk mengingat nama itu. Dan… _gotcha_! Aku mengingatnya. "Aku ingat sekarang! Beliau adalah putra dari vampir darah murni, Dan Namikaze bersama seorang wanita penyihir, Tsunade Senju."

Gaara hanya menggangguk, " _Half-blood_? Jadi itulah mengapa beliau menyelamatkan kakekku saat itu."

"Kurasa begitu. Ah iya! Hampir lupa! Perkenalkan, namaku Yama- maksudku, Hatake Ino." ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

Sreekk!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu depan terbuka, menginterupsi pembicaraan kami. Dari arah pintu, seorang gadis manis berambut merah dengan wajah mirip sang pemuda penyihir didepanku, namun memiliki iris biru, berjalan santai sambil menyeret seekor rusa ditangan kanannya.

"Hoi, _aniki_! Hoi, nona vampir!" sapanya sambil menyeringai, lalu berlalu kearah dapur.

"Kayuki?" tanyaku pada Gaara dengan tatapan mengarah kedapur.

"Hn." Ia mengangguk lalu menyusul saudarinya.

….

Gaara dan Kayuki tampaknya tengah sedikit berdebat dibelakang sana. Dari ruang tamu, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka meski sangat lirih.

"Kau yakin tidak akan berbahaya jika membiarkan vampir itu tinggal disini, _nii-chan_?" tanya Kayuki yang terdengar sedang memotong sesuatu. Mungkin daging rusa tadi, atau yang lainnya? "Maksudku… apa kau yakin, dia bukan vampir jahat? Aku takut dia justru balik menyerang kita. Itu akan sangat berbahaya. _Nii-chan_ tahu 'kan, vampir membenci kita!" Ia melanjutkan.

"Aku bisa merasakan auranya. Dia bukan vampir jahat." sahut Gaara datar.

"Tapi…. bagaimana kalau para pemimpin desa tahu jika kita menyembunyikan seorang vampir disini?"

"Tak akan." ucap Gaara seraya melangkah kembali keruang tamu dengan membawa sebuah cangkir berisi darah segar.

"Minumlah." ucapnya singkat. Diserahkannya cangkir itu padaku. Aku sempat ragu menerimanya, namun tenggorokanku sudah terlalu kering, hingga akhirnya kuteguk habis darah tersebut.

"Terimakasih." ucapku singkat.

-V&W-

Hari-hariku disini terasa cukup aneh. Berbeda dari hidupku sebelumnya yang dikelilingi oleh sesama vampir, sekarang… aku justru berada disebuah rumah kecil yang berisi dua orang manusia~ lebih tepatnya dua orang penyihir, tapi tetap saja mereka manusia, bukan?

Mereka memang sangat baik untuk ukuran penyihir. Kau tahu kenapa? Penyihir itu membenci vampir! Begitupun sebaliknya! Oke, mungkin kecuali aku dan keluarga angkatku sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, sekalipun mereka sudah bercerita alasan mereka tak membenci vampir, itu tetap bukan hal wajar!

"Ino _-san_? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kayuki tiba-tiba, menyentakku dari semua lamunanku.

"Err.. itu.. tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawabku seraya tersenyum gugup. Rasanya aku masih belum bisa terbiasa disekitar mereka, sekalipun sudah hampir seminggu aku berada disini.

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman." suara datar itu sontak membuatku menoleh kearah belakang, dan menemukan pemuda merah itu berdiri tegak dibelakangku.

"Gaa..Gaara- _san_." gumamku sedikit terkejut.

"Aku benar 'kan? Kau tampak tak nyaman disini. Apa karena keturunan kami adalah musuh keturunan kalian? Atau…" Ia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Atau?"

"Entahlah. Apa kau takut padaku? Kau lebih tegang saat berdekatan denganku dari pada saat kau bersamanya." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah saudarinya dengan dagu, kemudian duduk disampingku dengan santainya.

"A-apa?!" aku terkesiap. "Bi-bisakah kau jangan duduk terlalu dekat?!"

"Hh.. Aku benar." gumamnya. Entah apa maksud ucapannya barusan, namun ia segera berdiri dan melangkah kekamarnya.

"Dia kenapa?" bisikku pada Kayuki yang sejak tadi entah kenapa terdiam.

Ia tak menjawab, hanya mengedikkan bahunya sedikit.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Ino- _san_. Ada tugas dari pemimpin desa. Baik-baik ya bersama Gaara!" serunya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu berlari keluar tanpa sempat membiarkanku bertanya apa maksud perkataannya tentang 'baik-baik bersama Gaara' tadi.

-V&W-

Hari kedua Kayuki pergi menjalankan tugas, rasanya aku mau mati saja! Entah mengapa… aku sama sekali tak mengerti hal ini… aku selalu merasa tegang saat berada didekat Gaara. Ada getaran aneh yang membuat wajahku terasa memanas saat berada terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu. Wajahnya yang tampan dan sifat dinginnya terkadang mengingatkanku akan –mantan- kekasihku, Sasuke. Tapi ada kalanya aku benar-benar terpesona dengan membayangkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah aku menyukai Gaara? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris memikirkan perasaanku sendiri.

To Be Continued…

Don't forget to Read & Review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya~

Sebuah fakta baru diketahui, pria yang mengejar kami ternyata seorang penyihir kuat. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, ia kini justru bekerjasama dengan musuh utama kami, Akatsuki.

.

Saat kami bertarung dengan Juugo dan akan kalah, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang menyelamatkanku. Sasuke memintaku pergi dan bertarung sendirian melawan Juugo. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin meninggalkannya sendiri, Sasuke- _ku_. Tapi keadaan memaksaku pergi meninggalkan area pertarungan.

.

Setelah pulih, aku kembali mencari Sasuke. Instingku mengatakan ini hanya jebakan, tapi perasaanku pada Sasuke mau tak mau membuatku cukup khawatir. Ternyata benar saja apa kata instingku dan juga Hinata. Ini jebakan!

.

Aku berhasil lepas dari kepungan mereka dengan melompat kedalam jurang. Tapi aku tak sadarkan diri. Dan sekarang, aku telah berada disebuah rumah kecil berisi dua orang penyihir kembar. Aku cukup menyukai Kayuki, si penyihir wanita. Tapi entah mengapa, sejak pertemuan pertama, aku selalu merasa takut pada sosok saudara kembarnya, Gaara.

.

 **Title : Vampire and the Wizards**

 **Author : Kay Yamanaka**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Adventure**

 **Main chara : Ino. Y**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : Ino bermimpi digigit seorang vampir, dan berubah menjadi makhluk yang sama. Itu adalah mimpi terburuk Ino. Tapi apa jadinya jika mimpi itu benar-benar nyata? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino selanjutnya?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Vampire and the Wizards belong to Kay Yamanaka/Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC, OC, AU, AH, etc…**

 **A/N : Disini pake sudut pandang Ino sebagai tokoh utamanya ya :D Dan jangan lupa RnR, please?** **XD**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **Charas' age:**

 **Yamanaka/Hatake Ino, Uchiha Sasuke: 16 yo**

 **Hatake Kakashi: 105 yo (Looks like 30 yo)**

 **Hatake Rin: 98 yo (Looks like 25 yo)**

 **Hatake Neji, Hatake Hinata: 95 yo (Looks like 17 yo)**

 **Hatake Sai:90 yo (Looks like 17 yo)**

 **Hatake Tenten: 89 yo (Looks like 17 yo)**

 **Hatake Naruto, Hatake Sakura: 60 yo (Looks like 18 yo)**

 **Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kayuki (OC): 18 yo**

 **Akatsuki: 2000 yo (Looks like 16-25 yo)**

 **Chapter 5**

Seminggu berlalu, dan aku masih tinggal berdua dengan Gaara. Aku tak mengerti misi apa yang tengah dikerjakan adik kembarnya hingga pergi selama ini. Berkali-kali aku berusaha meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan pemuda menyeramkan itu. Tapi berkali-kali pula ia menahanku dengan alasan Kayuki akan sedih jika aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Hahh.. aku tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi untuk menghindari Gaara. Ia –sepengetahuanku tak pernah tidur, sehingga tak ada waktu bagiku untuk bisa bergerak leluasa dirumah kecil ini. Pemuda itu setiap malamnya selalu saja membuat berbagai macam ramuan maupun wewangian yang aku bahkan tak tahu kegunaannya. Berkali-kali aku mendapatinya tengah merapal mantra-mantra aneh yang juga tak dapat kumengerti. Kelakuan anehnya kadang membuatku merinding. Hey! Tunggu dulu! Apa aku baru saja secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa aku takut padanya? Oh! Ingatlah Ino, kau ini vampir! Dia yang seharusnya takut padamu, bukan sebaliknya!

Tapi yahh.. kalau boleh jujur, aku memang sedikit takut padanya. Lihatlah dia! Penampilannya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari vampir! Lihat saja matanya yang dikelilingi lingkaran hitam itu. Dan lihatlah tubuh –ehem- kekarnya yang kurasa mampu mematahkan leher vampir dalam sekali hentak. Ahh! Mana bisa aku hidup berlama-lama bersama orang seperti dia! Ditambah lagi lidahku yang mulai muak dengan darah hewan. Aku… ingin darah manusia. Tak peduli entah itu darah donor beku atau darah gelandangan sekalipun. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya! Kuharap Kayuki segera kembali agar aku bisa pergi sebelum tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menghisap darah kakak gadis it~ ups! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Bahkan sebelum aku sempat menghisap darahnya pun aku pasti sudah mati terlebih dahulu. Ugh!

Tuk.

Segelas darah hewan segar diletakkan Gaara dengan pelan diatas meja. Dengan lirikan mata ia memintaku untuk segera minum. Tapi aku sedang tak selera, aku bosan. Aku sudah tak tahan terus menerus terkurung ditempat yang dipenuhi para penyihir ini. Terutama dirumah ini, aku juga sudah lama tak mendapat penglihatan mengenai orangtua kandung maupun keluarga angkatku. Aku khawatir telah terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus membicarakan ini pada Gaara. Aku… harus pergi dari tempat ini, hari ini juga.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sebuah suara berat menarikku kembali kealam sadar.

Ah, kukira dia sudah pergi. "Ini sudah cukup lama, apakah Kayuki- _san_ akan segera kembali?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Kau tak nyaman berada disini?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ah! Um.. bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Kayuki- _san_ , juga… aku mengkhawatirkan keluargaku.."

"Hn. Dia akan baik saja. Kau boleh pergi bila kau memang benar-benar menginginkannya, aku akan menjelaskan padanya."

"Tapi-"

Brakk!

"Kayuki( _-san_ )!" seru kami bersamaan saat melihat gadis berambut merah yang selalu ceria itu kini tampak panik. Bisa kulihat ia bergegas membisikkan sesuatu pada Gaara, tapi sialnya kali ini tak terdengar olehku. Yang jelas mereka tiba-tiba saja memintaku pergi melalui lorong rahasia dibawah tanah secepatnya. Aku masih bingung, tapi tetap menuruti mereka dengan melesat secepat yang kubisa.

Srrekkkk..!

Kuhentikan lariku seketika saat sampai puncak bukit tak jauh dari rumah sang penyihir kembar. Kini aku tahu menyebabnya, penyebab mereka melarikanku secepat yang mereka bisa., keberadaanku telah tercium oleh warga desa. Aku bisa melihat orang-orang itu membakar rumah Gaara dan Kayuki, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan mereka berdua diantara kerumunan orang yang tengah mengamuk itu.

Oh, bodohnya aku, aku bahkan tak berani kembali kesana dan menyelamatkan mereka. Aku justru bersikap egois dengan meneruskan lari meski cairan bening terus mengalir dari kedua netra-ku. _'Maafkan aku, Gaara-san, Kayuki-san. Aku takkan melupakan jasa kalian terhadapku.'_

Tes!

Sebulir cairan bening menetes ketanah. Namun aku terus berlari, tak memedulikan apa yang akan terjadi akibat pandanganku yang makin buram. Aku.. harus segera mencari Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

Brukk!

Lariku terhenti. Tentu saja, aku hampir terjatuh saat menabrak sesuatu yang amat sangat keras. Tapi aneh, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menahanku agar tak terjatuh. Dan ini terasa seperti…

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Aku tak mengerti, jantungku berdegup begitu kencang. Rasanya seolah ingin meledak. Dengan amat perlahan kuangkat kepalaku, berusaha melihat apa –atau siapa yang tengah memegangi tubuhku. Dan…

Aku membatu. Seujung jaripun tak mampu bergerak. Apakah ini… apakah ini yang Kakashi maksud saat itu? Aku.. bisa merasakannya! Dia adalah PENCIPTAKU!

"Ino.." bisiknya sangat lirih.

Aku terpana sesaat. Sepasang mata kelam itu menatapku dalam, meski sedikit tegang. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa.. jadi selama ini.. dialah yang menciptakanku? Tapi… kenapa?

"Ka-kau!" ucapku terbata,"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?! APA TUJUANMU SEBENARNYA?!" teriakku dengan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mataku.

"…"

"Kenapa selama ini.. kau tak memberitahuku?" tanyaku lirih. Kedua lututku seolah melemas, tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhku, "Selama ini kukira kau sudah mati.." dan tangisanku semakin deras.

"…"

"Kau jahat! Jahat…"

Ia tetap terdiam. Tak menyahut, bahkan sekedar bergerak sedikitpun tidak. Pemuda itu hanya terus menatapku begitu dalam. Aku tak mengerti… setelah begitu lama menghilang, ia justru muncul dalam keadaan.. seperti ini. Seorang monster!

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa kau pergi?!" bukannya menjawab, ia justru memarahiku.

Aku berdiri cepat seraya melepas pegangannya dengan paksa, "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kemana saja kau selama ini?! Mereka bilang kau sudah mati, tapi tak seorangpun menunjukkan mayat maupun makammu padaku! Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau pergi?! Kenapa kau dengan teganya meninggalkanku!" semua emosi yang kupendam selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya keluar. Tepat didepan seseorang yang mengganggu pikiranku sebelum Sasuke membuatku mampu sedikit melupakan sosok cinta pertamaku ini dan beralih padanya.

"Bukankah mustahil aku muncul didepanmu saat kau masih manusia dengan wujud seperti ini, Ino?"

"Apa itu yang membuatmu mengubahku menjadi seperti ini?"

"…" Hening. Pemuda didepannya tak menjawab.

"JAWAB AKU! Apa kau juga yang memerintahkan para Akatsuki untuk mengubah Sasuke juga?! Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Sasuke, hah?! DIA ITU ADIKMU, UCHIHA ITACHI!"

"Maaf, karena telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Maaf, karena aku terlalu egois, Ino. Tapi… bukan aku yang mengubah Sasuke menjadi vampir. Orochimaru adalah dalang semua ini, makhluk itu jugalah yang membuatku berakhir seperti ini. Dan saat aku mengkhianatinya…. ia mengambil Sasuke." bisa kulihat Itachi tertunduk saat mengatakan semua itu. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Tapi, apa cukup hanya dengan kata 'maaf'? Apa cukup hanya dengan sebuah penyesalan? Permintaan maaf tak bisa mengembalikan waktu! Semua yang sudah terjadi, tak bisa dihindari lagi. Aku dan Sasuke sudah menjadi monster, meski Itachi justru menjadi yang pertama dari , apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Ikutlah denganku, Ino. Kita mulai kembali semuanya dari awal. Bisa, 'kan?" Ia tersenyum lembut, meski aku masih bisa melihat kesedihan dan sedikit keraguan dalam senyuman itu. Tangan kanannya terulur, siap untuk menyambutku kapan saja. Tapi aku… tak yakin.

"Entahlah.." aku mundur beberapa langkah, sedangkan Itachi terdiam, tampak membiarkanku berpikir sejenak.

"A-aku… aku harus kembali pada Kakashi dan yang lainnya," aku mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah sendu, "aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka…"

"Percuma saja, Ino. Mereka sudah mati."

"Apa?!" mataku terbelalak. Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini!

"Apa kau… membunuh mereka?" aku mulai waspada.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku tak punya pilihan."

"Kau…!" aku menatapnya dengan pikiran tercampur aduk antara marah, sedih dan kecewa, "Kau monster! Pembunuh!"

Dan aku sedikit tersentak saat melihat rasa sakit itu dimatanya, ia juga tersakiti. Tapi… haruskah aku memaafkannya hanya karena itu? Aku… tak bisa.

"Ino, ikutlah denganku… akan berbahaya untukmu sendirian. Kau sudah tak bisa kembali pada mereka lagi…" tangannya masih terulur.

"Tidak!" aku mundur beberapa langkah,"Aku… aku harus kembali ketempat mereka, aku tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan aku akan tetap pergi!"

Aku berlari melewati Itachi yang masih terdiam. Sesungguhnya aku masih mencintainya, seberapa besar pun cintaku pada Sasuke, itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa cinta pertama akan selalu terkenang. Namun bagiku, Kakashi dan yang lainnya kini lebih berharga daripada sekedar kekasih, atau justru… _mantan kekasih_. Karena itulah aku harus berlari secepat yang kubisa untuk kembali, dan jika bisa… aku juga ingin meminta tolong agar mereka bisa membantu Gaara dan saudarinya. Kumohon, kumohon, kuharap mereka baik-baik saja…

-V&W-

Lelah, lemah, putus asa… adalah sebagian dari sekian banyak emosi yang tercampur dalam diriku. Aku sudah berlari, dan terus berlari, tapi tak bisa kutemukan sedikitpun jejak dari Kakashi maupun yang lainnya. Aku sendiri sudah tak tahu dimana keberadaanku saat ini. Apakah mereka sedang mengkhawatirkanku? Mungkinkah mereka juga sedang mencariku? Atau mungkinkah mereka sudah membenciku yang meninggalkan mereka begitu saja? Ataukah... mungkinkah mereka memang sudah mati? Mungkinkah Itachi benar-benar membunuh mereka?

Tidak mungkin! Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Itachi memang sudah menjadi monster... tapi mungkin saja ia masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan sepertiku, bukan? Mungkin saja, bukan?

Brukk!

Aku terjatuh ketanah dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan telapak tanganku. Air mata yang sudah kutahan sejak tadi tak bisa lagi dihentikan, jadi kubiarkan saja mengalir melalui kedua sisi wajahku dan menetes pada tanah dan dedaunan dibawahnya.

"Ayah... ibu..." ah, tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan ayah dan ibu kandungku di Konoha. Apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini? Apakah mereka masih aman dalam penjagaan? Ataukah mereka sudah diabaikan dan dibiarkan begitu saja? Mungkinkah mereka dalam bahaya? Mungkinkah mereka merindukanku?

Pikiranku lalu teralih pada keluarga Uchiha... bagaimana perasaan mereka kehilangan kedua putra mereka? Mungkinkah mereka tersakiti? Mungkinkah mereka akan menyalahkanku karena membuat mereka kehilangan satu-satunya anak mereka yang tersisa?

"Maafkan aku, paman... bibi... karena aku... kalian kehilangan Sasuke..." aku menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menahan air mataku agar berhenti mengalir tanpa memedulikan tanah dan sedikit lumpur yang memenuhi telapakku dan berpindah ke seluruh wajahku.

"Aku ingin pulang... hiks..."

...

Tadinya kupikir aku akan berakhir ditengah hutan ini. Aku sudah tak memikirkan apapun untuk keluar dari tempat ini lagi, aku sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk berlari lagi. Sampai kulihat seekor beruang tengah berlari kearahku, aku sempat siap untuk menjadi santapannya, andai instingku tak bekerja lebih cepat dan balik menyergapnya.

Beruang itu meronta-ronda dengan kuat dibawahku, namun bagaimanapun juga aku masih lebih kuat. Aku terus menghisap darahnya dengan taringku yang sudah tertancap kuat ditubuhnya. Berapa kalipun ia berusaha untuk melemparku, aku selalu menguatkan dan terus memperdalam taringku didalamnya.

Rasanya hampir satu jam aku menghisap darahnya sebelum akhirnya beruang hitam itu roboh ke tanah, menyebabkan sedikit guncangan dibawah tempatku berpijak setelah terjun dari tubuhnya.

Ah... rasanya memang lebih baik. Dengan senyum tipis dibibir, aku berlari untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

-V&W-

Setelah berlari tanpa henti selama setengah hari, akhirnya aku sampai ditempat terakhirku tinggal bersama Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

Dengan gugup, aku membuka pintu perlahan. Dalam hati menyiapkan mental untuk meminta maaf pada mereka. Namun yang kulihat saat pintu itu terbuka sama sekali diluar dugaan...

"A-apa ini...? Kenapa semua ruangan berantakan?" aku menatap sekitar dengan panik, membuka setiap pintu kamar tidur maupun kamar mandi. Tapi tetap saja, tak kutemukan tanda keberadaan mereka dimanapun. Hanya kerusakan disana-sini yang menunjukkan pernah ada pertarungan hebat ditempat ini.

"Mungkinkah Itachi benar-benar..."

"Ino- _chan_?"

Deg!

Dengan cepat aku berbalik saat mendengar suara yang tak asing memanggil namaku.

Dan disana aku melihat Hinata, tepat diambang pintu depan.

"Hinata?"

"Syukurlah!" gadis berambut indigo itu berlari menghampiri dan langsung memelukku dengan erat, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali, Ino- _chan_... Aku datang kemari setiap hari hanya untuk menunggumu."

Dengan ragu, aku membalas pelukan Hinata. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa ada yang ganjil... dimana yang lainnya?

"Hinata- _chan_ , dimana ayah, ibu? Dimana yang lainnya?"

Saat aku menanyakan hal itu, sontak saja Hinata melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum miris dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hinata...?"

Mendongakkan kepalanya kembali, gadis itu tersenyum dengan raut terpaksa. "Ayo, ikuti aku, Ino- _chan_..."

-V&W-

Sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut saat aku dan Hinata sampai ke tempat tujuan kami, dalam hati aku berulang kali memohon agar semua ini tak benar. Aku sangat berharap kami hanya melewati tempat ini dan bukan benar-benar menyinggahinya. Tapi semua harapan itu luntur saat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan beberapa makam yang terletak sedikit terpisah dari yang lainnya.

"Hinata... apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanpa sadar, aku mengguncang tubuh mungilnya, meminta jawaban. Namun ia hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hinata, apa mereka semua...?" aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku sendiri, berusaha menahan semua emosi yang akan meluap dari sana.

"Naruto- _kun_ dan Sakura- _chan_ pergi untuk mencarimu, Ino- _chan_..." Hinata juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tampak berusaha menahan tangis.

"B-bagaimana dengan yang lain? Bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu? Sai? Tenten? Dimana Neji?"

Bisa kulihat Hinata tampak enggan untuk menjawab, tapi ia membalikkan wajahnya kearah lima makam disamping kami.

"Mustahil... i-ini tidak mungkin terjadi... bagaimana bisa mereka... hiks..." air mataku kembali mengalir dengan derasnya, "bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, Hinata? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Hinata masih tetap menundukkan wajahnya, menatap satu per satu batu nisan didepannya dengan sedih, "Orang itu mengatakan... bahwa dia adalah... penciptamu."

"Penciptaku...? Uchiha Itachi?"

Gadis indigo itu menoleh padaku dengan cepat saat mendengarku menyebut nama itu, "Apa kau... sudah bertemu dengan penciptamu...?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, tak ada gunanya untuk berbohong, "Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang mencari kalian. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa dialah yang sudah mengubahku... tapi yang lebih tak bisa kupercaya adalah... dia ingin membunuh kalian semua?"

"Apa kau pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya?" Hinata menatapku dengan raut penasaran, "Dia sangat menginginkanmu, Ino- _chan_. Ia membunuh mereka yang mencoba menghentikan... aku sudah berusaha menyelamatkan mereka... hiks... aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka semua..."

Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat lembut dan baik hati, tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya menangis. Ia adalah gadis yang sangat kuat, karena itulah... melihatnya menangis dihadapanku membuatku merasa sangat bersalah dan tersakiti.

"tapi pria itu sangat kuat. Ia menghabisi mereka tanpa sisa... bahkan akupun tak bisa menghidupkan mereka kembali... hiks..."

"Lalu... bagaimana kalian bertiga bisa selamat?" aku meremas pelan tangan Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu... saat menghabisi Neji- _niisan_ , tampaknya ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya sehingga ia pergi begitu saja..."

' _Mungkinkah ia mencium bauku? Tapi... jarakku dari tempat ini sangat jauh. Mungkinkah ia bisa merasakanku dari jarak sejauh itu karena ia yang mengubahku...?'_

To be continued…

A/N: Halo semua~! Kay's back to this fanfic! :D

Tapi maaf banget ya kalau chapter ini ternyata cuma sependek ini, padahal nunggunya bertahun-bertahun [?] T_T

Aku masih pengen lanjutin chap ini sebenarnya, tapi karena sama sekali gak dapat feel-nya, jadi di potong sampai sini dulu. Kay gak bisa janjikan kapan chapter 6 update, doakan saja Kay bisa dapat ide lebih cepat /\

Btw, Kay juga sudah Re-write chapter 1-4, mohon dibaca dan diberi kritik maupun saran ya~


End file.
